Survivre pour un Autre Temps
by WriteraAddicted
Summary: traduction de mon histoire Survive for Another Time: Lexa est morte, Clarke va bientôt la rejoindre et la Coalition et Arkadia sont piégé dans une guerre sanglante. Tout semble perdus pour les 100 jusqu'à ce que Clarke se réveille dans sa boite céleste longtemps avant sa descente sur terre.[Clexa]
1. Prologe

**Survivre pour un Autre Temps**

 **Prologue**

* * *

Les Armées de la Coalition encerclaient les fortifications Skaikruu. Deux mille hommes et femmes armé d'épées et de flèches près à défendre leur terre et paix en allant à la guerre contre le Chancelier Pike et ses hommes. Mais avant cela ils devaient rendre justice a leur Heda défunte en fesant couler le sang de La traitresse qui l'avait assassiner.

Clarke Griffin, Wanheda et Ambassadeur de l'ex treizième clan, était attaché a un pilier de bois, sa peau marrée de coupures et salie de son sang rouge. Les guerriers de la Coalition avançaient tout a tour pour rajouté leur propre marque, pas pour la tuer mais pour la torturé. Non loin, près de la jubilante Ontari se trouvais Titus. Le vraie meurtrier. C'était lui qui avait utilisé le pistolet. Bien que cela avait été accidentelle il avait été celui qui avait tuer Lexa, celle la même qu'il tentait de protéger de l'influence de Clarke.

Il regardait Clarke, comme tous les guerriers. Bien qu'elle pouvais voir la tristesse qu'il ressentait pour avoir perdus celle qu'il considérait comme sa fille, elle voyait également la peur et le restait qu'il essayait de cacher alors qu'elle ne laissait aucun cris franchir ses lèvres tandis que les guerrier la coupaient.

Il n'était pas le seul. Beaucoup dans la Coalition étaient maintenant en train de révisé leur opinion sur leur prisonnier car elle se comportait comme l'un de leur guerrier. Ontari elle même était impressionner. Elle comptait sur les cris de la Skai goufa pour déstabiliser psychologiquement les gens retrancher dans Arkadia.

Mais Clarke ne leur prêtait aucune attention, a eux ou a leur torture, et restait perdus dans ses souvenir des moments volé en compagnie de Lexa et de son corps chaud. Alors que son sang coulait de ses coupure pour goutter de ses pieds sur le sol, ses larmes tombèrent de ses yeux. Elle essaye de se rappeler son toucher, son odeur, le gout de ses lèvres sur les siennes et sa voie. Elle essaye de se rappeler mais son esprit vacille et a la place elle entend des coup de feu, des hurlements et des cries de guerres.

Les armées des douze clans et les gardes de l'Ark avait commencer la bataille.

Ontari tourne vers sa prisonnière et sourie, consciente que voir son peuple mourir serait la pire des torture qu'elle pouvait infliger a Clarke. Se détournant elle avance vers le champ de bataille entourer de guerriers Azgeda loyal, laissant Titus approcher Clarke et murmurer dans son oreille.

"Vous êtes très brave. Leksa serait fière."

Mais Clarke ne l'écouta pas car tout ce qui lui importait était son amour.

"J-je veux la v-voir" elle parviens a dire malgré la douleur qui l'assaille.

"Il est trop tard maintenant. L'esprit du Commandant est en Ontari."

Elle allait exiger qu'il le récupère de la Natblida quand une autre voix lui parla de par delà les étoiles.

"Klark kom Skaikruu... J'ai besoins de ton esprit la ou il se trouvait... Tant de choses se son mal passée... Je te donne une toute dernière chance..."

Clarke se sentit partir, emporté par la voie mystérieuse alors qu'elle prononçait le nom de Lexa une ultime fois. Quand Titus la regarda de nouveau il vis que ses yeux était vide de vie mais que son visage était serein et qu'un sourire apaisant graciait ses lèvres.

Les perceptions de Clarke lui retourna assez rapidement. Elle se leva abruptement et vis qu'elle se trouvais dans une petite pièce blanche avec un lit de camp en métal comme seul fourniture.

Ma Boite Céleste... Comment?

Elle portait le T-shirt gris entailler et le jean bleu foncé qu'elle avait porté durant sa première semaine dans la Boite Céleste. Cela correspondait a juste après que son père n'ait été flotter. Elle avait refuser de se séparer des vêtement qu'il avait toucher en dernier. Cela avait été trivial mais avec le temps cela avait été ce qui l'avait maintenue saine.

Le murs blanc exempt de dessins et croquis etait un autre indicateur que cela etait longtemp avant sa descente sur terre.

Est ce que c'est réel? Ça ne se peut pas... N'est ce pas?

Elle se tourna vers un des murs, notant ce fesant que la douleur des mille coupures était partie, et avec toute se force le frappa du poing. Et cela lui fis mal. Pas autant que la toute première coupure mais assez pour la faire grogner.

Exalté par cette seconde chance qu'elle s'était vue donné, la première pensé de Clarke pus être résumé a un seule mots.

Plus précisément a un nom: Lexa.

* * *

Skaikruu = Peuple du Ciel

Wanheda = Commandant de la mort

Skai goufa = fille du ciel

Azgeda = Nation de glaces

Natblida = Sang de la Nuit

Klark Kom Skaikruu = Clarke du Peuple du Ciel


	2. Chapter 1

**Survivre pour un Autre Temps**

 **Chapitre 01**

* * *

Leksa se réveilla en sursaut, ses mains cherchant automatiquement la douleur a son estomac et ses lèvres, la sensation de son dernier baiser avec Clarke s'effaçant.

Elle s'élança du lit sur lequel elle était allongé et surveilla ses alentours. Il s'agissait de sa chambre a Polis, les fourrures, fournitures et rouleau sur son bureau en était la preuve.

Elle souleva son haut au-dessus de son estomac et en caressa la peau halé et indemne. Rien. Pas de blessure ni de cicatrice. C'était comme si l'accident ne s'était pas passé.

Est ce que cela voulait dire que ce s'était pas produis. Peut être que cela arrivera...

La peur au ventre Leksa courus dans le couloir, ne prenant pas attention au garde qui pouvais la voir, poussa la porte de la chambre de Clarke sans penser une seconde qu'elle pourrait se faire tirer dessus une seconde fois et entra dans la chambre, ses pieds nue refroidissant sur le sol sans fourrure de ciment frais

Vide.

La salle était vide, les fournitures partis et le lit défait. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Clarke.

S'était il s'agit d'un rêve?

Sentant un nœud dans ses entrailles Leksa partis de la chambre et inconsciemment retourna a la sienne. En entrant elle vis son lit. Le même lit dans laquelle elle avait fait l'amour a Clarke. Elle s'était initialement crut faible pour avoir laisser Clarke prendre le control de la situation pourtant quand elle s'était étreinte toute pensé secondaire s'était envolé et elle s'était sentie entière, complète.

Leksa s'allongea au dessus des fourrures et laissa un soubresaut la secouer. Alors qu'elle tentait de contrôler sa respiration tressautante elle réalisa que même l'odeur de Clarke avait disparus.

Son absence, le manque de chaleur, était trop pour le Commandant des douze clans et elle fondis en larme, lamentant son amour perdus, lamentant ses rêves tortueux.

* * *

Leksa = Lexa

Polis = Capitale de la Coalition


	3. Chapter 2

**Survivre pour un Autre Temps**

 **Chapitre 02**

* * *

Leksa était assise sur son trône en corne a ruminer. Une chose rare pour elle. Ou du moins ça l'avait été.

Était-ce vraiment le chemin a prendre? Onya Gostos, Indra et même Titus était contre après qu'elle leur avait révélé son rêve étrange.

Elle risquait de tout perdre en prenant cette décision.

"Mais je m'en fiche, n'est-ce pas?" elle murmura au fantôme de la femme blonde qui la hantait. "Pas si cela veut dire que cela te rend réelle..."

Ses pensées furent perturbé quand la porte sur le coté de la salle s'ouvrit et Ony son mentor et la femme qu'elle considérait comme la mère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, Indra un de ses général et de loin le plus loyal, Gostos un autre de ses général et celui qui lui tenait lieu de père ainsi qu'un homme près a tout pour la protéger et enfin Titus Flemkipa en charge de l'éducation des Natblida en son absence entrèrent.

"Heda, je vous en pris, reconsidérer ceci!" supplia Gostos.

"Général Gostos a raison Heda, ceci est folie. Les ambassadeur verront cela comme un signe de faiblesse et essayeront de l'utiliser." Ajouta Onya.

Leksa hocha de la tète, déjà consciente de ce fait.

"C'est pour cela que quand les ambassadeurs arriveront dans quelques minutes j'aurais besoins de vous. Vous métrez vos doutes de coté et aurez foie en moi. Ayez confiance en les visions que mon donne les esprits." Son ton était implacable, elle s'attendait clairement a être obéis. "Skaikruu viendra des étoiles, apportant la Skai Prisa et Mounde tombera."

"Vous laisseriez une personne si puissante obtenir un tel honneur?!"

Celui qui s'opposait a sa décision le plus n'était autre que Titus.

"Pourquoi? Pourquoi risqueriez vous de donné un tel pouvoir a un Clan inconnue? Et si ils essayaient de vous détrôner?" interféra Onya.

"Par ce que" elle répondit sèchement "il s'agit de la volonté des esprits! Le future de notre peuple repose avec eux! De toute manière Skai Prisa ne me ferrait jamais aucun mal."

Ce n'était pas la vérité et elle le savait. Clarke la détruirait sans hésitation si la Coalition ou elle même se révélait un danger pour l'Ark et les 100 jeunes originalement envoyer sur terre. Tout comme Leksa détruirait n'importe quel Skaikruu, Clarke incluse, si il était un danger pour la Coalition. Mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir cela.

Avant que l'un deux ne puissent protester une nouvelle fois un des gardes annonça l'arriver des ambassadeurs. Leksa s'adossa a son trône et dit avec finalité "J'ai pris ma décision. Vous ne pouvez pas la changer. Soit vous accepter mon choie et nous gagnons un nouveau clan dans la Coalition et vainquons la Montagne, soit vous vous trouvez une nouvelle Heda."

"Il n'y as pas besoins de cela." se hâta Indra, parlant pour la première fois depuis son arriver.

"Alors tenez vous a mes cotés."

Tout les quatre se campèrent a gauche du trône, Titus et Gostos les derniers a prendre position. La porte de la chambre du trône s'ouvrit et les Ambassadeurs entrèrent les uns après les autres, s'inclinant devant Leksa avant de s'assoir a leur sièges respectif.

Alors que le dernier s'assit Leksa parla.

"L'esprit du Commandant m'as envoyer une vision. Il s'agissait de la plus clair et longue que j'ai jamais eu."

Des murmures furent échangé entre les douze ambassadeurs. Leksa continua, sa voie ramenant le silence sur l'assemblée.

"La vision m'as été envoyée il y a un cycle lunaire, j'ai pris le temps de l'étudié et ai pris ma décision finale."

Pour appuyé ses dires et par ce qu'elle n'en pouvait plus d'être assise elle se leva fièrement.

"Un treizième clan se joindra a nous bientôt."

Une fois de plus les Ambassadeur brisèrent le silence, cette fois ci plus fortement et Leksa se remit a parler sans hausser la voie, les forçant a se taire pour l'entendre.

"Ce clan sera comme nul autre, venant du passé oubliée, apportant avec lui pouvoir et savoir. Parmi eux avec une chevelure tel les rayons du soleil et des yeux aussi bleu et profond que l'océan sera Skai Prisa, Guérisseuse, Guerrière et Leader de son peuple, elle porte en elle leurs espoirs, leurs futures et leur cœur. C'est avec elle que le future de la Coalition repose. C'est grâce a elle que Monde tombera."

* * *

Flemkipa = Gardien de la Flamme

Skai Prisa = Princesse du Ciel

Mounde = Montagne


	4. Chapter 3

**Suvivre pour un Autre Temps**

 **Chapitre 03**

* * *

"97..."

Sur le sol de sa Boite Céleste Clarke était en-train d'exécuté son quatre-vingt-dix-septième push up.

"98..."

Il ne s'agissait en aucun cas de sa première série.

"99..."

Avant cela il y avait eu des sit-ups, pull-ups, des squats et de la course stationnaire.

"100!"

Clarke se leva et se mis a faire des mouvements en répétition.

"1..."

Coup de pied au tibia, a la hanche, a l'épaule avec la jambe gauche suivit par la même chose avec la seconde jambe.

"2..."

Encore une fois coup de pied au tibia, a la hanche, a l'épaule avec la jambe gauche suivit par la même chose avec la seconde jambe.

"3..."

Aujourd'hui était le cent vingt quatrième fois qu'elle répétait cette routine. Elle le fesait depuis le jour de son retour sur l'Ark.

"4..."

Il s'agissait la de se préparer a sa décente sur Terre.

"5..."

Pour son retour au cotés de Lexa.

"6..."

Clarke avait changé. Sa silhouette était maintenant svelte et finement musclée, ses bras et ses jambes était puisants.

"7..."

Elle avait pris l'habitude de tresser ses mèches de cheveux rebelles.

"8..."

C'était plus pratique car de cette manière ils arrêtaient de lui tombé devant les yeux.

"9..."

Clarke n'était pas la seule chose qui avait changé.

"10..."

Les parois de sa boite céleste étaient maintenant couverte de croquis au fusain.

"11..."

La plupart d'entre eux était du même thème. Une femme.

"12..."

Un était de ses yeux entouré d'ailes d'ombre. Sa peinture de guerre.

"13..."

Un autre était de son profil se tenant devant une armé d'un millier d'hommes sa tête haute.

"14..."

Un troisième la montrait dormante, son dos exposé. Sans défense. Les marques inscrite sous sa peau visible par tous.

"15..."

Mais le plus large et le plus époustouflant et de loin était celui de cette même femme regardant vers le spectateur les yeux remplis d'amour, ses lèvres gonflé, ses bras ouvert en une étreinte chaude et son corps révélé au monde.

"16..."

Il était évident que le dessin la montrait en plein milieux d'un acte sexsuel.

"17..."

Cette femme n'était en aucun cas une invention de Clarke. Elle s'appelait Lexa, Heda de la Coalition des douze clans, guerrière aguerris et politicienne des plus retorse.

"18..."

Et l'amante de Clarke. Son Ame Soeur si elle osait et considérant comment Clarke s'était réveillé dans sa Boite céleste.

"19..."

Et Clarke était déterminé de la retrouver.

"20..."

Alors que Clarke exécutait sa série de coup de pieds elle entendis des pas lourd venant de par delà sa porte blindé fermer.

"21..."

Comme toujours elle n'y prêta pas attention et continua son entrainement physique.

"22..."

Seulement cette fois-ci les pas était nombreux. Des cries les joignirent bientôt. L'événement était assez inusuel pour que Clarke arrêté son exercice et regarde par le hublot de la porte en metal. Des gardes allait de boite céleste en boite Céleste, regardant dans les cellule et de temps en temps en tirant un jeune. Excepté que les prisoniers étaient tous inconscient.

"Finalement, il est temps."

La voie de Clarke était craqueler par l'anxiété. Et si son comportement, son entrainement, l'avait rendus inapte a l'expédition? Et si elle était laissé derrière?

Elle n'eu pas le temp de s'inquiété plus que deux garde s'approchaient de sa cellule. Elle pouvait entendre une débauche bien plus légère derrière eux.

"Maman..."

* * *

cherche un Beta pour l'histoire

contactez moi en PM SVP


	5. Chapter 4

**Survivre pour un Autre Temps**

 **Chapitre 04**

* * *

Abigail Griffin était un docteur, une conseillère et une mère.

En tant que docteur elle devait choisir qui sauver chaque jours a cause des resources limité de l'Ark et du rationnement imposé par le conseil.

En tant que conseillère elle était consciente de la calamité qui s'était échoué sur le dernier sanctuaire de la race humaine.

Et en tant que mère elle avait du regarder sa fille se faire emprisonner pour son propre bien.

Elle était celle qui avait dénoncé Jake Griffin et son intention de révélé la mal-fonction dans le système de filtration de l'air et avait précipiter son exécution, elle avait été celle qui avait proposé que sa fille prenne part a l'envoie des cent sur terre et quand elle avait appris cela Clarke l'avait haïs pendant un long moment.

Pourtant les choses avait changé maintenant. Clarke elle même avait due passe par des décision aussi difficile que celle que sa mère avait vécue. A cause de sa position de seule personne avec un savoir médicinal elle avait due tuer Atom, le premier amour d'Octavia, en tant que leader non-officiel des cent elle avait ordonner la mort de trois cent guerrier appartenant a Lexa, tuer Finn, abattre Dante Wallace de sang froid et éradiquer des centaines d'innocents vivant dans la montagne incluant leurs amis et alliées. Tout cela pendant qu'en tant que femme elle combattait ses sentiments grandissant pour Lexa.

Dans ce dernier aspect de sa vie elle avait échoué. Spectaculairement. Mais elle ne regrettait rien.

C'était ces épreuves qui avait mené Clarke a finalement pardonner sa mère. Elle avait finis par comprendre que, tout comme sa elle, Abby avait du prendre des décision qui avait tiraillé son coeur et l'avait fait sentir... Sale.

Lexa avait été là poUR Clarke quand elle avait été seule et s'était sentis indigne.

Lexa avait défendus Clarke devant sa tribu entière incluant ceux qui était ses conseiller tel que Indra.

Lexa l'avait accepté avec sa part d'ombre et de doutes, l'avait aidé a se transformer en le leader qu'elle croyait Clarke née a devenir.

Lexa l'avait comprise. Totalement.

Sa mère n'avait pas de Lexa.

Non, pour être franc, sa mère avait eu une Lexa.

Son nom était Jake Griffin et elle l'avait fait flotter.

Ce qui était pire que tout ce que Clarke avait due faire incluant tuer Finn.

Clarke, réalisant a tel point sa mère avait due se sentir seule, sentis le besoin de la voire, de lui dire qu'elle comprenait et la pardonnait.

Se débarrasser des deux gardes fus chose facile. Un coup de poing dans la gorge ici et un coup de pied dans le fois là et ils était au sol, grognant de douleur et asseyant de récupérer leur souffle.

Elle s'élança par la porte et, ignorant le spectacle qu'offrait les boites célestes et les gardes prenant des prisonnier ici et là, se tourna vers sa mère. Avant qu'elle n'ai eu le temp de dire quoi que ce soit Abigail pris sa fille dans ses bras et murmura dans son oreille, lui disant en une voie tendus par les sentiments qu'elle allait être envoyée sur terre, qu'elle devait être forte et survivre jusqu'a l'arriver des adultes. Puis Clarke sentit une piqure dans son cou et perdis connaissance.

* * *

cherche un Beta pour l'histoire

contactez moi en PM SVP


	6. Chapter 5

**Survivre pour un Autre Temps**

 **Chapitre 05**

* * *

Abigail marcha a l'intérieur de la cellule de Clarke pour rassemblé ses affaires. Dehors les deux gardes la tirait Clarke jusqu'au vaisseaux de dé les mures, le sol et le plafond, partout, des dessins pouvaient être vus.

Certains représentait des arbres, d'autres des fleurs et des animaux ou insectes mais la plupart était d'une femme.

Fière et forte elle était magnifique. Il était évident que Clarke avait pris grand soin en la dessinant.

Abby vit le plus grand des dessins sur le plafond aau dessus de la banquette et sentit son coeur se craqueler.

"Oh non... Je ne le savais pas! Je suis tellement désolé Clarke. Je t'en pris pardonne moi."

* * *

cherche un Beta pour l'histoire

contactez moi en PM SVP


	7. Chapter 6

**Survivre pour un Autre Temps**

 **Chapitre 06:**

Quand elle se réveilla elle était dans le vaisseau, sanglé a son siège. Le choc du vaisseau de class Exodus se libérant de l'Ark l'avait réveillé.

"Clarke!"

La voie de Wells appela son nom et elle se tourna vers lui,surprise de le voire la. Elle avait oublier. Avec tout ce qui c'était passé elle avait publier qu'il avait été la lui aussi.

"Wells..."

"Prisonniers de l'Ark, écouté moi. Il vous a été donne une seconde chance, et en tant que votre Chancelier, j'espère que vous verrez cela non pas come juste une chance pour vous, mais une chance pour nous tous, une chance pour l'humanité elle même." disait l'enregistrement du Chancelier sur l'écran.

Le soulagement de voir son meilleur ami en vie et bien portant fut trop pour Clarke et elle laissa une larme lui échapper.

"Je sais. Je sais que ce n'était pas toi, que tu protégeais ma relation avec ma mère. Merci. Tu est le meilleur ami que l'on puisse jamais avoir."

Wells regarda Clarke avec surprise, il ne s'attendait pas a cela. Il était préparer a être hais et ignorer, pas remercier.

"Je... Merci pour avoir dit ça" il se décida finalement a dire.

"Nous n'avons aucune idée de ce qui vous attend en bas. Si les chance de survis était meilleur nous aurions envoyé quelqu'un d'autre. Honnêtement, nous vous envoyons vous par ce que vos crime vous on rendus sacrifiable" Jaha parla dramatiquement sur l'enregistrement.

Ils avancèrent tout deux leur mains et serrèrent fort. Wells par ce qu'il était content de l'avoir retrouver et Clarke car elle s'avait que leur temps ensemble pouvait être compté.

"Ces crimes seront pardonné, vos dossiers expurger. La zone d'atterrissage a été choisie soigneusement. Avant la dernière guerre le Centre des Opérations d'Urgence Météorologique était une base militaire construite a l'intérieur d'une montagne. Elle devait être stocker avec assez de nourriture non périssable pour subvenir a 300 personne pour un maximum de deux ans."

Le speech du Chancelier Jaha continuait mais l'attention de Clarke était autre part. Flottant entre les lignes de sièges et amusant la foule se tenait Finn Collins.

"Hey, l'Astronaute! Tu ferais mieux de te rattacher avant qu'on entre dans l'atmosphère ou tu t blessera!"

"Pourquoi est ce que je t'écouterais?" Il répliqua hautainement.

Clarke allais lui répondre quand une autre voie interféra.

"Par ce que quelques secondes de fun ne valent ta vie!"

Elle aurais reconnue la voie de Bellamy n'importe ou. Il avait été son rival un premier temp puis sa main droite et au final son ennemie quand il avait pris le coté de Pike.

Pourtant, a ce moment précis, il ne la connaissais pas.

"Bell?" dit une troisieme voie hesitante alors que Finn se reattachait a son siege.

""O?!" murmura Bellamy apres avoir entendus sa soeur l'appeler.

Avant que quiconque ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit de plus le vaisseau entra dans l'atmosphère et se retrouva secoué de part en part. La video du Chancelier auquel personne ne payait plus attention explosa en une pluie d'étincelle et quand les parachutes de déployèrent a la dernière seconde et le vaisseau Exodus s'écrasa au sol les lumière s'éteignirent.

Quelques secondes plus tard Octavia fessait le premier pas sur Terre.


	8. Chapter 7

**Survivre pour un Autre Temps**

 **Chapitre 07**

Il s'agissait d'un jour comme les autres.

Leksa s'occupait en gérant les soucis de la ville et s'assurait de l'existence pacificatrice et continué de Polis et de la Coalition. A ses coté se tenait Titus, toujours aussi énervé par son comportement de deux lunes précédente.

Elle comprenait son hésitation: elle avait mis sa position en tant que Heda en ligne pour garder les Ambassadeur sous sa coupe.

"Si a l'arrivé de l'hivers Skaikru n'est pas arrivé et Maunde est toujours invaincue je laisserais l'esprit de Heda rejoindre son nouveau représentant. Cependant si j'ai vue juste je m'attend a votre coopération totale envers les Skaikru."

...fus ce qu'elle dit quand trois Ambassadeur, parmi eux celui d'Azgeda, avait fait savoir leur appréhension sur sa capacité a diriger.

Come l'esprit du Commandant ne pouvait être transmis qu'après sa mort elle avait littéralement mis sa vie en ligne. Et Titus n'avait pas aimez cela. Pas une seconde. Quel Ironie.

Indra et Gostos non plus pour ce qu'il en était. La seule personne qui n'avait pas fait savoir son opinion verbalement fus Onya mais, si elle se souvenait du regard qu'elle lui avait lancé correctement, son mentor n'avait pas été très réjouie non plus bien qu'il y avait eu une lueur particulière dans son regard.

Une lueur qu'elle pensait être nul autre que de la compassion.

Leksa était sur son balcon, regardant Polis étalé en dessous d'elle quand les gens, qui n'était pas plus grand que des fourmis, commencèrent a pointé vers le ciel. Regardant en l'air elle vit se pour laquelle elle priait les esprit pour et attendait chaque jours depuis son éveillé dans le passé.

Dans le ciel bleu une trainé de feu descendait droits vers la Terre.

Des larmes de soulagement coulèrent des yeux de Leksa et elle murmura des mots de gratitude au esprits.

"Merci de me la rendre..."

Elle fut interrompus par l'ouverture soudaine de sa porte et Onya, habillé de son habituel accoutrement de bataille, entra.

"C'est arrivé. Exactement comme tu as dit que cela se passerait

"Tu doutait donc de moi?" dit Leksa avec son ton de Commandant sans se retourner et de ce fait cachant ses larmes.

"Pas moi mais d'autre oui."

"Il ne douterons plus maintenant" elle dit sa voie final.

"Sha."

Le silence advint alors que Onya se tenait un pas derrière sa Heda, observant toutes deux le ciel qui tombait.

"Je part a l'aube pour la zone d'atterrissage."

"Et tu seras mes yeux et mes oreilles. Rappelle toi: laisse les venir a nous."

"Sha, Heda"

Leksa = Lexa

Polis = capital de la Coalition

Maun-de = Montagne

Heda = Commandant

Skaikru = Peuple du Ciel

Azgeda = Nation des Glaces

Skai = Ciel

Sha = Oui


	9. Chapter 8

**Survivre pour un Autre Temps**

 **Chapitre 08**

A la bordure de la clairière Clarke et Wells regardaient la carte que le Chancelier avait gracieusement donner au cent Arkiens.

"Ça, c'est bon."

"Tu as raison Wells. On est loin de la zone d'atterrissage prévus. Si on veut allez au Centre Météorologique on va devoir faire un bout de chemin."

"C'est vrai..."

"On va avoir besoin de nourriture et d'eau. Surtout si on ne peut pas entrer dans le complexe dé notre arrivé. Ou si il n'y as plus rien la bas. Plus, si il y as de la vie sur cette planète cela veut dire qu'il y as aussi des animaux. Herbivores et Carnivores. Le premier aura été effrayer par notre arrivé et on peut le manger, l'autre..."

"Des armes alors?" dit l'adolescent a la peau noire dans un soupir.

"Et des protections pour la nuit."

"On as le vaisseau" proposa Wells.

"Trop petit. On va devoir utiliser les tentes."

"Mais, est ce que ce ne sera pas trop dangereux?"

"C'est pourquoi on as besoin d'une barricade. On utilisera les arbres tombé. Tout ce ont as besoin c'est de volontaires pour le faire."

"Okay, je vais leur parler."

Wells était déjà en train de marcher en direction du vaisseau quand il entendis son amie l'appeler.

"Ne le prend pas mal mais... tu est un Jaha, tu est le fils de l'homme qui a ordonner notre enfermement et a flotter un nombre incalculable de personne. Il y a plus de chance qu'ils te lynche qu'ils ne t'écoutent. Surtout maintenant qu'il n'y as plus de garde."

"Oh... Je vois."

L'adolescent était visiblement blessé par la manière brusque dont son amie avait fait preuve en lui disant cela. Il laissa échappé un rire nerveux et d'un geste de la main invita Clarke a le précéder.

"Bien sure, tu as raison. C'est mieux ci c'est toi qui parle."

Tout deux retournèrent au vaisseau et Clarke siffla attirant l'attention de tout le monde incluant Finn qui essayait d'enlever son bracelet électronique, Octavia et Bellamy qui était ensemble sous un arbre et Murphy dont le regard se posa sur Wells et qui laissa une grimace apparaître sur ses lèvres.


	10. Chapter 09

Survivre pour un Autre Temps

Chapitre 09

"Je suis sure que vous vous demandez se que nous fesons sur Terre. La verite c'est que l'on nous as abandonné."

Avec ces deux phrases Clarke avait obtenue l'attention de tout le monde. Quelque uns aprouvèrent même ses dire vocalement. Bellamy la regardait avec approbation, après ce qu'il avait fait a Theolonius il ne voulait pas que l'Arc descende et que les cents délinquants retourne sous la coupe du Conseil.

"Le Conseil est désespère: le système de filtration d'air est en train de tombé en panne et les ressources son limité. L'Ark est en train de mourir. Il lui reste moins d'un ans."

Maintenant la foule était en train de murmurer, ne la croyant pas et se méfiant de la vérité qu'elle leur présentait. Personne ne voulait croise se qu'elle disait. Mais Clarke ne leur laissa pas le temp de la contredire, sachant qu'il devait accepter la situation, qu'elle devait obtenir leur aide.

"Le Conseil a baissé la population en flottant tout criminel qui on atteint leur majorité et la consommation de ressources en imposant des rations.

Clarke attendis quelques secondes pour laisser a tout le monde l'occasion de se recentrer après cette révélation puis elle se pointa du doigt.

"Ma propre mère, un docteur chirurgien, doit décider chaque jour qui sauver ou non, sur qui utiliser les médicaments et qui elle doit laisser mourir. Et chaque foi elle doit dire a leur famille comment elle a essayer 'de toute ses forces' de les sauver. Elle a également condamner mon père a être flotter quand il a essayer d'avertir la population de l'Ark que le système de filtration était défaillant et j'ai moi même été miss en Confinement pour les même raison."

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Wells et le pointa du doigt, hurlant a plein poumons.

"Quand a Wells, fils de Theolonius Jaha... Il a été enfermé dans une Boite Ceste tout come nous juste par ce qu'il savait pour le système d'air. Son statue de fils du Chancelier n'as pas empêcher sa descente sur planète mortelle remplie de radiation avec nous et cela n'as certainement pas sauver sa mere quand elle est mort en couche pour n'avoir pas recus la poche de sangs en plus qui lui aurais permis de survivre!"

De nouveau Clarke pointa du doigt, cette fois ci sur Octavia qui était en train de la regarder avec respect.

"Elle aussi a une histoire de peine et perte similaire."

Elle pointa ensuite Murphy.

"Lui aussi. Pareil pour chacun d'entre nous. Volant pour nourrir ou soigner un être chère, enfermé par ce que vous avez vue quelque chose que vous ne saviez même pas était compromettant ou simplement par ce sue les règles était trop rude et vous deviez vous en défaire... Mais maintenant - maintenant c'est different! Maintenant il n'y as plus d'Ark, plus de Conseil, plus de gardes!"

Les adolescents était en train de l'acclamer maintenant, brandissant leur poing en l'air comme un signe de victoire.

"Plus de Boite Céleste et de Flottage!" cria Bellamy depuis la foule.

"Plus de rationnement!" renchérie une fille dans la masse que Clarke se rappela était morte quand les trois cent guerrier de Lexa avait attaquer le vaisseau Exodus.

"Plus rien!" s'exclama Murphy en souriant a Clarke.

"Oui, il n'y a plus rien! Et c'est bien ça le problème!"

Sa déclaration ramena les délinquant a la raison et les cris se turent. Bellamy et Murphy regardait Clarke avec incompréhension et surprise tandis que Finn et Wells hochait de la tête, comme si il s'avait déjà ce qu'elle allait dire. Octavia, elle, fronçait des sourcil, visiblement confuse.

"Il n'y a plus de nourriture ou d'eau, plus de toit ni de vêtements chaud, plus de médicament ni de protection contre les prédateurs..."

Et plus de règles... Elle pensa. Plus de moral ou de restriction. Juste du Chao.

La foule était silencieuse maintenant, comprenant finalement ou il se tenait et ô combien difficile les jours a venir serais. Clarke avait l'intention de capitaliser sur cette réalisation.

"On doit se préparer, construire une barricade en utilisant les arbres tombé et en en coupant d'autre si besoin, en vérifiant les alentours pour une source potable d'eau et pour de la nourriture mais par dessus tout on doit faire un feu ou nous nous gèlerons cette nuit."

"Qui t'as mise en charge Blondie?"

Regardant d'ou venait le cris accusateur Clarke vis Atom, un des hommes de main de Bellamy et le premier amour d'Octavia. Il avait été le premier a mourir a cause du Brouillard et le premier qu'elle avait due tuer la premiere fois qu'elle était descendus du ciel.

D'autre crie se firent entendre, fessant savoir leur désagrément et Clarke fut forcé de prendre une décision. Le dos droit, la tête haute et ses mains sur ses hanches, avec ses cheveux tressé et son corps d'athlète elle avait l'air imposante et elle le savait.

Comme Lexa quand elle a mené son armé au Centre Météorologique.

"Personne ne m'as mise en charge. Je dis juste ce que l'on a besoin de faire si on veut que tout le monde survive. Le plan original était d'arriver près du Centre Météorologique. C'est la bas!"

Clarke pointa la montagne qui était visible mais distante et tout le monde tourna la tête et vis a quel point la montagne était loin.

"On n'y arrivera jamais en un jour et nous n'avons aucune idée des obstacles qui sont entre nous et la montagne."

Plus important encore vous n'avez aucune idée des Maunon, des Ripa et du Kongeda. Vous mouriez tous si vous essayeriez d'y allez sans préparation.

"Alors c'est quoi ton plan?" demanda Bellamy après s'être mis au devant de la foule, Octavia non loin derrière.

"C'est simple: quelques groupes ratissent les environs et chassent, d'autres font la barricade et les tentes et un dernier s'occupe du feu. On aura besoin de tout ce avant la nuit tombé."

"Faire un feu? Avec quoi?" se moqua Octavia.

"Du bois sec et des branches mortes. Utiliser des silex si vous en trouver ou faite le avec de la friction."

"De quoi tu parle Princesse?"

La voie était assure et moqueuse. Clarke la reconnue comme appartenant a Finn tout de suite.

"J'aie un nom, l'Astronaute."

"Humf, moi aussi Princesse."

"Nom a part," intervint Bellamy "elle a raison. Si on ne fait rien on mourra de faim."

Avec le support de Bellamy les choses se développèrent vite. En tant que seul adulte présent il avait le respect et l'obéissance forcé de tous. Des groupes furent formés et commencèrent a travaillé ensemble, ramassant les morceau de metal pour créé de petite haches qu'ils utilisait pour couper les branches des arbres tombé au sol lors de l'atterrissage, utilisant les ceintures pour assembler et maintenir les branches et tronc ensemble et définir la limite de la clairière. Les jumeau roux utilisaient des pierres pour former un cercle au centre du camp et y empilait du bois pour le feu. Ils avaient demander Clarke se qu'elle voulait dire par silex et friction et elle avait aisément répondus a leur questions.

Quelques minutes plus tard Clarke, Wells, Finn, Jasper, Monty, Octavia et Bellamy étaient près a quitter le vaisseau pour découvrir la foret.

Maunon = Hommes de la Montagne

Ripa = Meurtrier

Kongeda = Coalition


	11. Chapter 10

**Survivre pour un Autre Temp**

 **chapitre 10:**

Comme la dernière fois Finn s'était porter volontaire pour aller a la chasse et avait enrôlé Jasper et Monty. Octavia avait sauté sur l'occasion de se montrer utile et Bellamy les avait rejoint pour la protéger.

En contre partie Wells avait dévié des son comportement original et les avait rejoint. Clarke en vint a la conclusion qu'elle l'avait dissuadé de suivre les instructions de son père et persuadé de rester en retrait en sécurité. Du moins pour l'instant. Le reste du temp il se tenait deux pas derrière Clarke, veillant silencieusement sur elle.

Le groupe avait, sous les instructions de Clarke, pris avec eux des éclats tranchants de métal provenant du vaisseau, des bidons pour l'eau et une corde faite de ceinture. Octavia, qui jouai avec son couteau de fortune avait regardée Clarke bizarrement quand elle avait demandé pour les cordes. Celle-ci dû expliquer que c'était mieux transporter leur gain.

Une fois dans la forêt les garçons avait rapidement progressé laissant Octavia a la traîne avec Clarke. Clarke espérait qu'en laissant les garçons les guidé ils les amèneraient au même chemin que la première fois. Elle se rappelait une plante phosphorescente et le cerf a deux tête qu'ils avaient une fois admiré, quand les choses étaient beaucoup plus simples, quand ils étaient innocents.

« Avant d'avoir des idées, » commença Octavia, «Finn est a moi.».

Soupirant, Clarke attendis d'avoir l'entiere attention de la jeune fille avant de repondre.

« Et avant que tu ne t'emballe, je m'en moque, Octavia. De plus, il est pris. »

Clarke voulait la brune comme ami à nouveau et savait que Octavia, qui avait passé son enfance enfermé dans une creux dans le sol et son adolescence emprisonné une boîte céleste, était toujours à la recherche d'elle-même. Spécialement quand il estait question de ses relation avec les autre. Elle était Octavia Blake et Octavia Blake était compliqué et individuels et avant ce qui était arrivé en TonDC avec le missile, Clarke en était venu à penser à la jeune fille comme une sœur. Elle le faisait toujours, mais après le missile et avoir envoyé son frere dans la montagne l'opinion d'Octavia a son egard avait radicalement changé. Cette fois ci Clarke voulait éviter cela.

Oui, Clarke pensait tout en poursuivant leur périple dans la forêt après avoir pris la tête de leur groupe, cette fois je vais protéger tout le monde.

Ils traversèrent tous le buisson de sumac vénéneux et Clarke fait en sorte qu'ils se dirigeaient dans bonne direction. En restant proche au groupe elle entendit Finn demandant a Monty et Jasper pourquoi ils avaient été emprisonnés, puis comment ce dernier demanda a Octavia quel était son crime. Clarke avait fait la grimace, sachant qu'il était difficile pour la jeune Blake de raconter son histoire et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose à Jasper pour metre fin a l'interrogation, quand elle l'entendis.

Elle leva sa main, signalant aux autres d'être silencieux et s'accroupis, marchant aussi silencieusement qu'elle le pu. Clarke saisi son couteau de fortune de l'intérieur de sa veste et il a tenu entre ses doigts. Elle secoua la lame légèrement, testant l'équilibre et se renfrognant sur le fait qu'elle n'avait pas eu la chance d'aiguiser le tranchant puis hocha la tête pour elle-même avant de projeter la lame.

Son cœur fis un bon de fierté quand le métal touchât sa cible, faisant tomber l'animal. Il n'était pas mort et pour cela elle en était désolée, mais elle ne regrettait pas son action. Les cents avaient besoin de mangé et Clarke se rappelait comment Bellami avait obtenue leur support en ramenant le pauna. Clarke se relevât en s'avançât vers sa proie, n'entendant pas les autres lui parler elle se concentra uniquement sur la tâche devant elle. Elle s'agenouilla à côté de la bête qui cherchait à se relever et a fuir, posa une main sur son cou puissant et ruisselant de sang et à l'aide de son autre main tira son second couteau.

« Je promets que ta mort n'est pas en vain»

Et, alors qu'elle murmura, elle pressa l'éclat métallique en travers de la gorge de la bête, la tuant effectivement et mettant fin à ses souffrances.

Pauna = panthère


	12. Chapter 11

**Survivre pour un Autre Temps**

 **Chapitre 11:**

"Mais, pourquoi t'as fais ca?!" Finn s'écriât avec colère.

"Je l'ai fais pour me nourrir. Tu pensais qu'on était en balade?" fus son implacable réplique.

Alors sue Jasper et Monty coupai de longues branches pour crée un brancard avec les ceintures, Octavia regardais Clarke avec respect et admiration.

"Comment t'as fais ca? Tu peut le refaire? Tu peut m'apprendre?"

Les questions fusaient suivit par une commande impérieuse.

"Apprend moi!"

"Wow! Ralentis! C'était la chance du debutant, c'est tout."

Clarke l'avait arrêter net. Elle avait besoin qu'Octavia soit aussi indépendante et forte que possible, comme elle l'était la fois précédente. Elle avait besoin de son ami qui la soutenait et la défiait, pas d'un drone sans conscience propre qui la suivrait aveuglément.

Octavia afficha un doute, clairement consciente qu'atteindre le cervidé d'une tel précision avec le morceau de metal non balancé était plus que de la chance anodine mais, comme elle ne comprenais pas pourquoi Clarke prétendais le contraire elle décida de rester silencieuse. De plus se torturer l'esprit sur le mystère que représentait Clarke Griffin ne l'amènerait nul part, elle choisit donc de changer de sujet.

"On ne devais pas aussi ramener de l'eau aussi?"

Clarke marmonna un juron et regarda octavia en hochant de la tête. Elle appela Finn, Monty et Jasper qui construisait toujours le brancard et leur fis signe de s'approcher de la main. Wells et Bellamy se trouvais déjà a leur coté.

"Sa ira pour vous de retourner au vaisseau sans nous? Je suis sure qu'on pourra trouver de l'eau sans problème a nous deux."

Octavia approuva d'un geste de la tête, le duo dynamic se regardèrent avant de se retourner vers Clarke et de confirmer par la positive tandis que Finn se contentât d'émettre un grognement.

"On retourne au vaisseau mais ne nous en voulez pas si on commence sans vous" Jasper dit en indiquant le cerf d'un geste de la main avec un sourire.

"Attendez une seconde, hors de question de vous laissez seule! Tu l'as dit toi même, si il y as des proie il y a des prédateurs. Aucune d'entre vous n'est assez forte po-" Bellamy commença, regardant sa soeur plus que Clarke.

"Okay, laisse moi t'interrompre tout de suite! Si tu ne retourne pas avec notre nourriture Murphy et son groupe vont tabasse nos mignon fragile petit geeks," Clarke pointa Monty et Jasper.

"Oh, non! Elle ne nous as pas appeler des geeks!" Jasper s'offensa.

"Elle pense qu'on est mignon!" Se rejoint Monty.

"Et fragile" se moqua Finn derrière eux.

"...alors que ceux qui auront trimer pendant notre absence n'aurons que des miettes. Quand a nous je pense avoir tout juste prouver que je suis capable de m'occuper moi-même. Si tu ne me fais pas confiance pour veiller sur ta soeur je comprend. Mais est ce que tu peut lui faire confiance a elle?"

Bellamy était silencieux, ses yeux cherchant dans ceux de Clarke une confirmation et assurance quelconque. Il sembla la trouver car il dodelina de la tête et donna une embrassade a sa soeur.

"Soyez prudente. Toute les deux."

Bellamy leur envoya un regard appuyé et Clarke sourit devant son inquietude.

"Toute personne travaillant quand tu retourne sont autoriser a prendre de la viande. Ceux qui non rien fichus n'on rien. Je les ai prévenus et je garde mes promesses."

Elle regarda les garçons dans les yeux pour être sur qu'ils comprenaient. Les deux inséparable se tinrent plus droit et hochèrent avant de repartirent vers le brancard et leur gain. Clarke Octavia et Finn partirent alors que Bellamy fixait la blonde avec des yeux calculateur.


	13. Chapter 12

Survivre pour un Autre Temps

chapitre 12:

Bientôt il ne resta plus que Finn qui n'avait pas suivit les garçons et Clarke et Octavia dans la forêt. Clarke se tourna pour regarder la brune et souri, en recevant un en retour avant qu'elles ne partent dans la direction opposé du campement, allant encore plus loin dans la forêt.

Elle ignora royalement Finn.

Ils marchèrent ensemble mais en silence ce qui donna a Clarke le temp de réfléchir. De quoi aura besoin le camp avant qu'elle ne puisse partir pour TonDC puis Polis pour voir Lexa? Ils auront besoin de haches; fabriqué facilement. D'acier et de pierre dure ou de verre; encore, facilement récupérer sur le vaisseau et la forêt. Ils pouvaient prendre des vignes et des cordes pour nouer et fabriquer des outils. Elle pouvait les obtenir dans la forêt, le bunker avec le matériel d'art et celui avec les armes automatiques. Et au passage elle leur apporterais les armes pour se défendre. Bellamy s'en était bien sortit la dernière fois en réussissant a créer un sentiment d'unité entre les délinquants. Elle se souvenait comment ils s'était tous entraider face au danger, pour chasser et construire.

Bien sure tout cela avait été générer par la disparition et la condition de Jasper une fois de retour au camp avait pousser les délinquants a l'action. Surement la perspective de survie dans la nature plutôt que les Terriens engendrerait la même réponse...

Du coin de l'oeil Clarke observa Octavia et souri en voyant la jeune fille s'imprégner de la forêt. Même sans les souvenir de tout ce qui s'était passer avant que Clarke ne sois forcé a revivre leur arrivé sur terre, Octavia avait toujours eux cette curiosité, cette impulsion de découvrir le plus possible.

Sur Terre Octavia avait eu l'occasion de recommencer sa vie et avait découvert ou elle appartenait. Sur Terre elle était plus que la petite fille qui avait passer toute sa vie sous le plancher puis dans une cellule. Elle avait chercher un foyer et l'avait trouver en la personne de Lincoln. Ni Skaikru ni Trikru, sa famille était constituer des délinquants et de Lincoln. En sachant ce que les lois et décision du Conseil lui avait couter il n'était pas surprenant qu'elle avait choisie le mode de vie des Terriens et avait trouver réconfort parmi d'autre de leur victimes.

Clarke regarda autour d'elle, notant que le soleil descendait et observant les rocher les plus larges sur le sol. Quand elle vit la mousse verte qui les recouvraient sur une facette elle souris et la pointa a Octavia.

"C'est comme ça qu'on sait qu'on est sur la bonne piste."

"Comment tu le sait?" La brune lui demanda avec la tète pencher sur le coté.

"Connaissance Terrestre." Clarke dit simplement.

Elle vit Octavia froncé les sourcils mais ni prêta pas attention. Elles continuèrent leur chemin dans la direction de la mousse toujours suivit de Finn et bientôt elle arrivèrent a la rivière qui marquait la fin de la zone du brouillard acide.

Clarke se pencha par dessus la rivière et remplis les jerricans d'eau en gardant un oeil sur la berge. Elle s'avait que là, quelque part dans les arbres se trouvait un guerrier Trikru armé d'une lance, près a les attaquer a tout moment. Elle était tellement concentrer sur les arbres qu'elle ne remarqua pas Finn tenant une liane familière dans ses mains avant qu'il ne s'élance en travers de la rivière et n'atterrisse de l'autre coté.

"Finn, non!" elle s'écriât. Mais il était trop tard et elle le savait. Clarke se tourna et tira Octavia derrière un arbre centenaire pour la soustraites a la zone découverte autour de la rivière. Elle força Octavia a la regarder et mis ses doigts devant sa bouche en signe de silence en s'accroupissant pour se protéger encore plus tout en fessant de même avec Octavia. La brune était protégé par le corps de la blonde et, sans savoir se qui se passait la regardait bizarrement mais ne se débattit pas. Clarke regarda de par derrière l'arbre et cherchât du regard le guerrier dans les branches et le long du sol. Elle savait qu'elle ne le trouverais pas mais elle tenta tout de même de le débusquer.

Octavia regardait Finn qui les cherchait du regard avec inquiétude.

"Clarke?" Elle entendit plus qu'elle ne vit la lance fendre l'air en direction de Finn avec une précision mortelle qui appartenait a ceux qui était former dé le plus jeune âge a se battre. Clarke remercia la personne qui l'avait renvoyé dans le passé que le jet n'était pas projeter pour tuer.

Même si il avait pris plus de temp pour arriver a la rivière que la dernière fois a cause des actions impulsive de Finn quelqu'un allait quand même être utilisé comme appât pour la panthère.

Et cette fois ci, par ce que Jasper n'avait pas traversé ce serrait Finn qui prendrait une lance en pleine poitrine.

TonDC = nom d'un village Trikru

Trikru = clan des Arbre


	14. Chapter 13

**Survivre pour un Autre Temp**

 **Chaitre 13**

Les conseillers de l'Arche étaient assis dans leur salle de réunion, le chancelier Jaha, encore faible de son opération était absent et la session était présidée par le conseiller Marcus Kane, chef de la sécurité de l'Arche.  
«Maintenant que nous avons vu l'opération quotidienne de l'arche, nous devrions parler de l'expédition envoyée au sol. Les conseillers Griffin, y at-il quelque chose de nouveau à signaler?"

Les sourcils de Kane se croisaient dans la concentration et la désapprobation de la femme qui avait gaspillé des ressources pour la survie d'un seul homme. Jaha pourrait être la Chancelière, mais les règles s'appliquaient à tous, en particulier ceux au pouvoir et dans l'esprit de Markus ce qu'elle avait fait était contre la loi et elle méritait d'être arrêtée et ses fonctions immédiatement retirées. Pourtant, il n'a rien fait en tant que membre du Conseil ne pouvait pas être rejeté de leur position sans l'approbation de la chancelière active et l'Abigail était l'un de leurs rares médecins, formés et expérimentés. Il y en avait d'autres mais tous étaient vieux avec des mains tremblantes et une vision de plus en plus défaillante. La vieillesse et ses complications étaient l'une des rares choses que même leurs marqueurs génétiques et leurs correcteurs étaient incapables de prévenir.

"Comme vous le savez tous, une centaine de délinquants ont été envoyés au sol dans un vaisseau d'exode équipé de la lecture vitale et la transmission des bracelets électroniques il y a moins de vingt-quatre heures. Cette décision a été prise par ce conseil il y a un an afin de déterminer la météo le sol Est habitable et sûr pour nous de revenir à que l'arche est lentement mourir."

Quand nous avons fait cela, aucun d'entre nous ne s'attendait vraiment à ce qu'ils survivent aux rayonnements qui sont assurément encore présents de la guerre nucléaire et espéraient qu'avec une centaine de moins de personnes pour nourrir et fournir de l'oxygène nous allions durer assez longtemps pour trouver une meilleure solution . A ma grande surprise et à mon étonnement, je puis vous assurer que chacun d'entre eux est bien vivant.

Il y eut un silence autour de la salle alors que les membres du conseil prenaient le temps de comprendre ce qui se disait et de comprendre ce que cela signifiait pour eux. L'un d'eux, un homme aux cheveux éparse et grisonnants s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Ce que vous dites, c'est que la terre est habitable ... Pas vrai?"

Tout le monde pouvait voir un reflet dans ses yeux, celui qui s'étendait à chaque personne présente dans la chambre que l'espoir a été réchauffé dans leur cœur.

"Ce que je dis, Saint-Clair, c'est que nous pouvons survivre pendant au moins un jour sur le terrain. Nous ne pouvons être sûrs de rien d'autre."

Comme pour soutenir la revendication d'Abigail, un homme en chemise effilochée entra dans la pièce.

"Je suis désolé d'interrompre le Conseil mais Mme Griffin m'a donné des instructions pour l'alerter de tout changement avec le sol" l'homme expliqua, comme s'il avait peur que son entrée impolie lui fût due ou qu'il pût le faire flotter.  
"Eh bien, qu'est-ce que c'est?" A demandé à connaître Markus Kane avec impatience et fébrilité, car il savait bien que l'avenir de leur peuple était lié à celui des enfants maintenant sur terre.  
"L'un des délinquants, Finn, a eu ses signes vitaux remonter il ya cinq minutes, ils doivent encore revenir à la normale. Tout indique que le garçon est dans la douleur et la mort."

Si les bracelets permettaient à l'arche de lire les signes vitaux de leurs explorateurs adolescents, cela n'indiquait pas de quoi ils souffraient et sans autre raison évidente que les rayonnements dans la pièce supposaient que le garçon mourait une mort lente empoisonnée par les radiations.  
Juste comme cela, l'espoir qui était né était éteint.


	15. Chapter 14

Survivre pour un autre temps  
Chapitre 14

Clarke et Octavia couraient aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Ou, plus précisément, Octavia essayait de retrouver son chemin au camp et Clarke la suivait de près, s'assurant qu'elle ne la perdait pas dans la forêt prétendante.  
À un certain moment Octavia, qui n'était pas aussi en forme que Clarke, est tombé à genoux tenant son côté et haletant pour l'air.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était?" S'écria-t-elle en panique en se tournant vers Clarke pour obtenir des réponses.  
"C'est la preuve de mes soupçons: il ya des gens qui ont survécu à la guerre nucléaire et nous sommes sur leur terrain." Clarke dit en regardant autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient seuls dans la forêt.  
"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" Était la question incertaine d'Octavia.

"Cela signifie, expliqua patiemment Clarke, que nous sommes des envahisseurs. Les survivants n'apprécient probablement pas notre arrivée soudaine, nous sommes inconnus et représentent une menace possible. Nous regardant ... Cela devait être un avertissement: ne pas aller plus loin que la rivière ou nous allons vous tuer ou quelque chose."

Clarke a dit à Octavia avec le libellé soigneux, ne voulant pas que la fille considère les Trikru comme des ennemis mais la voulant toujours pour être prudent d'eux et s'assurant que personne ne pourrait jamais traverser la rivière dans la portée de brouillard encore jamais. Plus si leur était quelqu'un qui pourrait arriver à Bellamy c'était elle. Octavia prit le temps de réfléchir à ce que Clarke avait dit et dut admettre qu'il avait un sens, comme si celui qui avait attaqué Finn était vraiment un survivant, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il ou elle aurait pu les suivre facilement. De plus, l'atterrissage de la navette était loin d'être furtif, elle ne doutait pas que quiconque encore en vie les avait vus arriver.  
Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose sur la façon dont tout s'est passé qui a gêné Octavia. Elle y réfléchit, rejouant les événements dans son esprit quand elle réalisa ce qui n'allait pas.

"Tu savais."

La voix d'Octavia résonnait dans le silence de la forêt, surprenant Clarke qui se figea à ces mots et craignit qu'Octavia eût compris qu'elle connaissait à l'avance le sujet. _Peut-être_ , pensa Clarke, _qu'elle se souvient aussi. Peut-être que je ne suis pas seul._

La possibilité était petite vu que le plus jeune Blake était dans la crainte de tout ce que la Terre avait à offrir et répétait les mêmes actions qu'auparavant. Pourtant, Clarke devait être sûr de ce qu'Octavia voulait dire. 

"Qu'est ce que je savais? demanda t elle.  
«Tu as crié sur Finn quand il a traversé, avant que la lance ne l'ait frappé et tu nous a caché."

En entendant Octavia Clarke s'affaissa dans le soulagement et la déception. Octavie ne se souvenait pas et elle ne comprenait pas non plus que Clarke savait plus qu'elle ne laissait passer. Pour l'instant au moins, mais Octavia avait un esprit vif et Clarke était conscient qu'elle ne serait pas capable de garder secret longtemps.

«Je me suis sentie observée depuis que nous avons quitté le camp, et ce sentiment a grandi à la rivière. C'est pourquoi je voulais que Finn reste avec nous, en groupe" menti Clarke, se sentant coupable de le faire à Octavie.

La brune hocha la tête, à moitié convaincue de ce que Clarke avait dit, consciente qu'il y avait plus le blond se taisait. Le fait qu'elle respecte Clarke pour sa capacité avec un couteau, ses «compétences de terre» et la façon dont elle a tenu la tête haute et a fait son opinion connue, même confronté à son frère a aidé à la convaincre que Clarke avait ses raisons de garder tout ce qui s'est réellement passé un secret.

"Donc que faisons-nous maintenant?"  
"Maintenant, nous retournons au camp avec l'eau, préviennent tous les Survivants et veillons à ce que les murs soient couverts de gardes."

Clarke avait utilisé le terme Survivants au lieu de Sauvages afin d'élever plus de respect desmembres de l'Arche vers les terriens. Les 100 autres delinquents ont dû apprendre à ne pas les sous-estimer ou les offenser et le termes Terriens, aussi correct qu'il était, était trop général dans le goût du Trikru car il désignait toute la population de la Coalition, y compris leur meilleure ennemie Azgeda. Plus les delinquents avaient dit le mot avec le préjugé et la haine, faisant sonner comme si les Terriens étaient des hommes inférieurs a ceux de l'Arche. Avec ce nom, les delinquants seraient forcés de reconnaître la force des Terriens.  
Ce ne fus que quand Clarke lui a dit au sujet de l'eau qu'Octavia se rendis compte que la blonde avait porté les jerrycans pleins en courrant après elle à travers la forêt et qu'elle n'était pas même essoufflée. Sentant la crainte et le respect pour la fille qui était dure, forte, résiliente et charismatique Octavia hocha la tête et se leva, prêt à aller de nouveau.

Trikru = Clan des Arbres

Azgeda = Nation des Glaces


	16. Chapter 15

**Survivre pour un autre temps**  
 **Chapitre 15**

"Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec les cheveux?"

Ils marchaient depuis une dizaine de minutes maintenant, Octavia comptant sur son compagnon pour les ramener au camp avec ses «compétences terrestres» quand la brune posa la question avec curiosité et humour dans sa voix. Elle était intriguée par les dizaines de tresses dans les cheveux de Clarke comme c'était un style que personne d'autre parmi les 100 jeunes portaient.

"Qu'en est-il?" Répondit Clarke avec un sourire.  
"Je ne sais pas, c'est différent." Octavia se défendit.

"Exactement." Dit Clarke avant de continuer à l'expression confuse d'Octavie. "Pourquoi faire comme tout le monde quand on peut être unique? L'arche est une machine, on rentre dans le moule, on suit les règles, la loi. Quand je fus arrêté, je savais que je serais exécuté une fois que j'aillais atteindre mes dix-huit. Alors je me suis demandé pourquoi je devrais être comme ils le voulaient et j'en suis venu à la conclusion qu'il n'y avait aucune raison."  
"Alors, tu t'ais tressée les cheveux?" dis Octavia d'une voix incrédule.  
"Non, j'ai commencé à faire de l'exercice et à apprendre des choses sur la terre - où je voulais toujours aller - mes cheveux tombant toujours dans mes yeux je les ai tressés.  
"Je crois que ton souhait est devenu réalité.  
"Oui, mais pas comme je le voulais."  
"Comment ca?"  
"Dans mon rêve, mon père et ma mère étaient avec moi, avec Wells et son père. Maintenant, ma mère a tué mon père et Jaha a participé et a approuvé le flottement.  
"Et Wells. Corrigea Octavia après avoir vu le presque combat du garçon avec Murphy.  
"Et Wells." confirma Clarke. _Et Lexa_ , ajouta son esprit.

Le reste du chemin se fit en silence, Clarke regardant la forêt pour les ramener au camp et Octavia l'admirant simplement en raison de sa beauté rendant Clarke tout sourire devant son émerveillement..  
Lorsqu'elles furent arrivées au camp, les délinquants étaient occupés partout à couper des arbres, à construire des murs et il y avait même une personne frottant désespérément deux brindilles ensemble pour allumer un feu.

"Prends ton frère" dit Clarke à Octavie en entrant et allumant le feu en moins de quelques minutes sous les yeux stupéfaits de la pauvre âme qui y était allée depuis une heure environ. Quand elle se leva, elle aperçut Bellamy et Octavia, et, saisissant l'expression de Bellamy, elle lui avait déjà parlé du sort de Finn.  
"Quelle est ton opinion sur ces Terriens?" lui demanda Bellamy dès qu'ils étaient assez proches pour que personne ne puisse les entendre.  
"Les survivants sont une menace si nous en faisons une."  
"Comment pourraient-ils ne pas en être une quand ils ont attaqué l'un des nôtres? s'écriât de colère Bellamy.  
"Comme je l'ai dit à Octavia, ils pensent probablement que nous envahissons leur forêt surtout quand nous avons brûlé une partie de celle-ci pendant notre atterrissage."  
"Alors nous ne faisons rien ?!"  
"Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit" Clarke essaya de calmer Bellamy. "Nous devons trouver Finn, ne serait-ce que pour s'assurer qu'il est vraiment mort et pour lui procurer un véritable enterrement, alors nous devons continuer à construire des murs et à mettre des gardes sur eux. Ne pas vouloir commencer une guerre qu'on ne peut Gagner, mais nous nous devons d'être prêts."

Bellamy hocha lentement la tête en signe de réticence. Il aurait préféré montrer aux Terriens que les cents délinquants étaient plus forts qu'eux, mais sans les armes appropriées et la connaissance géographique c'était presque impossible. En suivant le plan de Clarke, ils gagneraient du temps pour rassembler des provisions et pourraient arriver à la Station Météorologique où, comme il s'agissait d'une ancienne installation militaire, il y aurait assez d'armes pour tout le monde.

"Enfin, nous devons trouver un moyen de contacter l'Arche." Fini Clarke.  
"Non, pas d'arche, nous n'en avons pas besoin!"

Bellamy avait crié comme il avait été pris par surprise. Il avait pensé que, comme lui, Clarke essayait de se détacher de l'arche et de recommencer sans la présence imminente du Chancelier, le Conseil et leur force armée qui étaient les Gardes. Il fut surpris de se rendre compte qu'il avait eu tort.

Ses cris avaient attiré l'attention du camp et maintenant les adolescents se rassemblaient autour d'eux à l'écoute, mais Bellamy ne les avait pas vus comme il était trop occupé à essayer de trouver une raison de ne pas entrer en contact avec l'Arche.

"Nous n'en avons pas besoin" dit-il avec autorité. "Les adultes vont essayer de nous gouverner encore une fois, d'imposer leurs lois et leurs règles sur nous."  
"Et je n'en veux pas non plus, mais la plupart d'entre nous ont encore des parents ou des amis là-haut. Si nous ne leur disons pas de descendre alors ils vont tous mourir de privation d'oxygène."

Clarke a élevé sa voix, bien conscient que les autre écoutaient et qu'ils voudraient leurs familles et amis avec eux et donc qu'ils serraient d'accord avec elle.

"Si le pire arrive, nous pouvons les laisser seuls, mais pour ce faire, nous aurons besoin d'apprendre à survivre seul et seuls les Survivants de la Terre peuvent nous apprendre avant que l'hiver arrive".

Bellamy fut surpris par le dernier argument de Clarke. Il n'avait pas pensé si loin devant, seulement préoccupé par sa sœur et sa position de chef qui était menacé par Clarke.

"Alors, c'est pour ça que tu veux, faire la paix avec eux?"  
"Partiellement" admis Clarke. "Mon autre raison est qu'ils ne peuvent pas avoir survécu sans système et si il on un système alors ils ont une communauté."  
"Et si il y a une communauté, alors il y a une unité parmi les Survivants, une unité qui pourrait nous menacer." Fini Octavian, parlant pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation.

Bellamy hocha de nouveau la tête en l'entendant, regardant Clarke avec curiosité dans ses yeux. Il se demanda ce qui avait été sa vie sur l'arche pour qu'elle soit ainsi, capable de penser si loin et avec une tel profondeur. Son respet pour la jeune femme se renforca quand elle parla une fois de plus.

"Nous méritons plus que de survivre, plus que la façon dont l'Arche nous a traité. Nous méritons la paix."


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N : Pour Noël j'avais décidé de publier deux chapitre d'un coup, puis j'ai remarqué que j'étais en retard sur la publication alors c'est passé a trois.**

 **Malheureusement j'étais trop bourré et je suis donc de nouveau en retard.**

 **Pour me faire pardonner j'ai décidé d'ajouté un autre chapitre.**

 **Joyeux Noël !**

 **Survivre pour un Autre Temps**

 **Chapitre 16**

Lexa, Heda kom Kongeda était furieuse. Un messager venait d'arriver avec des nouvelles que l'un des Skaikru avait été attaqué par un des siens. Ce n'était pas la faute du guerrier à qui appartenait la lance vraiment. Le skat était entré dans le territoire Trikru et par ordre de Lexa le gona l'avait chassés hors du secteur et renvoyé dans la zone du brouillard acide.

Ce qui inquiétait Lexa était que, dans son futur passé, cela a été le premier conflit entre Skaikru et Trikru et avait conduit à la torture de Lincoln, puis l'attaque du camp des Skaikru. Une attaque que la tentative de pourparlers de Clarke ne pus empêcher.

En ce qui concerne Lexa, elle s'adressa au messager de sa voix de Heda la plus convaincante.

« Ont tendance au garçon alors lui expliquer pourquoi il a été attaqué. Une fois qu'il est bien assez le libérer près de son camp. Plus aucun préjudice doit s'abattre sur lui ou son groupe. »

Le Messager se prosterna et quitta la tour à la hâte. Il devait retourner à TonDC dès que possible de relayer les ordres. Lexa savait qu'il se verrait donné un cheval frais coupé pour la vitesse et qu'il arriverait par le lever du soleil au village. Apres cela se serrait le tour de Onya.

Une fois seul, Lexa se tourna vers le balcon de la salle du trône et regarda la ville répartis loin en dessous elle. Les gens n'étaient pas plus grands que des fourmis, les bâtiments et les routes ressemblaient à une peinture de si haut. Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon, le ciel avait les tons orange, rouges, violets et bleus d'un coloriage. C'eait magnifique pourtant Lexa n'y paya aucue attention. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait arriver a penser tournait autour d'une certaine blonde.

 _Klark, je t'en prie, beja, ne réagit pas aveuglé par la colère. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de te perdre à nouveau dans une guerre qui n'a aucun besoin d'être._

Lexa retourna à son trône avec les souvenirs de Clarke emplissant son esprit : sa force et sa compassion son refus d'accepter la défaite son parfum et le goût de ses lèvres l'éclat de son sourire et les profondeurs de ses yeux.

La facilité que Lexa ressenti avec Klark était nouvelle pour elle. Son temps avec Costia a été plein de premières fois pour eux deux et le meurtre de Costia par la Haiplana de Azgeda laissa le cœur de Lexa tel une coquille vide.

Jusqu'à ce que Klark soit venu dans sa tente, intrépide et impertinent, Lexa avait ignoré toute tentative par quiconque de s'approcher. Elle était Heda, et personne ne pouvait la toucher. Personne ne pouvait soulager sa douleur ou ses souvenirs. Klark a changé tout cela, sans le vouloir, sans faire quoi que ce soit sauf être elle-même. Elle avait interrogé, contesté et défié Lexa depuis le début ce qui l'avait poussé à réexaminer tous les aspect de sa vie, aussi bien en tant que Heda que femme. Lentement, le creux en Lexa a commencé à se remplir de Klark.

Elle était terrifié par cela.

Tant de choses pouvaient arriver. Tout pouvait être détruit avant même que cela ne commence ou tout pouvait aller dans le sens des pensées et espoirs que Lexa se permettait pendant quelques instants avant de s'endormir. Rêver d'un avenir heureux, était-ce possible, accordé à ceux qui avaient été marqué par un Esprit ?

Elle espérait ardemment que cela l'était.

Avant elle ne s'endorme, elle se fit la réflexion que les événements n'avait pas changés ce qui signifiait que Klark ne rappelait pas d'elles.

Elle devrait lui faire la cour à nouveau. Qu'importe, elle serait patiente. Pour Klark. Pour elles.

Heda kom Kongeda = Commandant de la Coalition

Skaikru = Peuple du Ciel

TonDC = village Trikru

Klark = Clarke

Beja = s'il vous/te plaît

Heda = commandant

Haiplana kom Azplana = Reine de la Nation de Glace


	18. Chapter 17

**Survivre pour un Autre Temps**

 **Chapitre 17**

« On ne peut pas y aller maintenant, il fait presque nuit. » murmura Clarke alors qu'elle regarda le soleil s'abaisser. « On ne peut pas attendre le lever du soleil ou il sera vraiment mort ou à moitié mangé. »

Octavia, qui était à côté d'elle fait une grimace mais entretint son calme, laissant Clarke à ses pensées.

« Dans l'obscurité on serait une proie facile pour les prédateurs. » _Ou pièges réalisés par des survivants._

La blonde se souvenait très bien de la panthère et de la fosse piégé autour de l'arbre sur lequel Jasper avait été attaché ainsi que du fait que les Terriens ne voyageaient pas dans la forêt de nuit sans une très bonne raison. Elle était pleine de nombreux dangers. Comme le Pauna.

« J'irai seul. » elle décida en fin de compte.

Son plan était d'intercepter les Terriens pendant qu'ils seraient en train de creusé le piège et d'essayé de démarrer un échange de paix avec eux.

« Quoi ? Non ! » s'exclama Octavia. « Je vais avec toi ! »

« Non, tu n'iras pas. » vint de Bellamy qui se trouvait derrière eux, fessant sa sœur sursauter et Clarke sourire. Elle l'avait entendu venir et était heureuse que ses sens s'étaient affûtés.

« Et pourquoi pas ?! » répliqua l'Octavia.

Bellamy était probablement sur le point de dire quelque chose par rapport à sa protection parce qu'elle était sa petite sœur quand Clarke parla.

« Parce que tu n'es ni furtif ni assez rapide. Parce que tu serais un fardeau et je travaille mieux seul. » _Ou avec Lexa..._

Octavia fronça les sourcils mais accepta ce que Clarke avait déclaré avec un rictus tandis que Bellamy regardait Clarke, il se demandais pour l'énième fois ce dont elle était capable et qui elle était sur l'Arche. Clarke alla au vaisseau et récupéra un sac et un éclat de métal supplémentaire portant le nombre de couteau improvisé jusqu'à deux puis quitta le camp des délinquants pour la forêt désireuse de trouver Finn avant que les Terriens ne le mettent sur un arbre ou que la panthère ne lui ouvre le ventre.

Elle marchât en silence dans la forêt qui s'assombrissait. Elle pouvait entendre chanter les oiseaux et les insectes bourdonné et n'eut pas le sentiment d'être observé. Elle se demanda où Lincoln était et décida qu'il regardait très probablement Octavia de loin.

Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Miller qu'elle avait vu sur son chemin. Il était assis sur un tronc, à parler tranquillement avec un autre en mangeant de la viande. Clarke avait souri tristement à la pensée que Miller avait été séparée de son ami Bryan qui se retrouveraient un jour livré à lui-même dans la Station fermière au milieu du territoire Azgeda. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle était probablement la seule au courant de ses préférences, considérant comment il était une personne privée.

Lexa et elle avaient été privées.

Non par timidité mais en raison de la nouveauté de leur relation pour Clarke. La blonde n'avait jamais été attirée par les femmes avant, son baiser avec Lexa était nouveau, tendre et doux exorcisant un sentiment latent. Sa nuit avec Niylah était la première fois qu'elle avait été avec une femme physiquement. Son cœur avait battu fortement dans sa poitrine et son sang avait battu à ses tempes, les sensations virevoltant et dominateurs. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucun sentiment ou passion.

C'est la curiosité qui a conduit à Clarke cette nuit-là. Une curiosité qu'elle n'a jamais regrettée car cette expérience lui avait permis d'être prête quand cela importât vraiment avec Lexa. Elle lui avait permis de mener la dance et de prendre contrôle des évènements quand elles firent l'amour.

Car c'est ce que c'était, de l'amour. Il n'avait pas été immédiat et n'avait pas foudroyé Clarke à la première vue de Lexa. Il n'avait pas été la première chose que Clarke avait ressenti quand elle rencontrait Lexa, non, elle avait été craintive de rencontrer le Heda kom Kongeda. Puis était venus la surprise en la voyant, elle si jeune et fine, suivit par du vi respect et de l'admiration quand elle comprit le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules, la confusion avec le baiser, l'agitation avec l'arrivée de la bataille, la crainte de la défaite et enfin l'espoir d'un avenir meilleur Heda l'avait invité à Polis.

Après la trahison de Lexa elle s'est sentie abandonnée, l'avenir qu'elle avait imaginé était en lambeau, loin de la réalité et une fois qu'elle avait sauvé son peuple elle s'était senti cassée, couvert de sang et maladive ; une meurtrière. Sans avenir, doué d'un don qui avait couté trop de vie et d'un passé auquel elle ne pourrait jamais retourner, elle décida que la seule chose possible de faire était de recommencer a zéro, sans passé, ni présent ou plan pour le future elle avait quitté Camp Jaha de son plein gré.

C'était égoïste de sa part d'abandonner Bellamy au barrage de travail nécessaire pour s'installer sur la Terre, se préparer aux rigueurs de l'hiver et réparer la relation entre les adultes et les délinquants, mais elle ne pouvait faire autre chose que de le laisser car elle était trop hantée par ses actions pour faire quoi que ce soit. Il avait fallu qu'elle soit réunie avec Lexa et qu'elle affronte sa colère et méprise envers soi-même et la Commandante pour pouvoir voir au-delà de sa simple survie.

C'était Lexa qui l'avait lentement remise sur pieds et qui avait combattu pour reconstruire leur relation. Elle avait été patiente, aimante et compréhensive même quand Clarke avait tenu un couteau sous sa gorge. En fin de compte, Lexa l'avait emporté sur elle. Entièrement.

Clarke pleurait silencieusement alors qu'elle se rappelait de ses moments avec Lexa et de sa mort quand elle entendit une brindille craquer derrière elle. D'après le son la personne là suivant se trouvait une dizaine de mètres derrière elle et fessait surement partis soit des sien, soit des Hommes de la Montaigne soit des Ripa. Car aucun Trikru ne ferait jamais une telle erreur en suivant quelqu'un, en particulier dans une forêt. Elle espéra de toute ses forces qu'il s'agissait d'un des délinquants. Elle supposait qu'il s'agissait d'Octavia qui avait décidé de la suivre dans un élan rebelle, laissant un Bellamy fou d'inquiétude derrière elle.

Elle essuyât furtivement ses larmes, fit demi-tour, posa ses mains sur ses hanches et parla avec autant de désapprobation et autorité qu'elle pouvait rassembler en ce moment.

« Je sais que tu es ici ! On peut aussi bien marcher ensemble maintenant ! »

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis une silhouette sortie de derrière un arbre et commença à marcher vers l'avant.

« Toi ?! » fut surprise Clarke quand elle réalisa qui se tenait devant elle.

Pauna = gorille

Azgeda = Nation des Glaces

Heda kom Kongeda = Commandant de la Coalition

Trikru = Peuple des arbres


	19. Chapter 18

**Survivre pour un Autre Temps**

 **Chapitre 18**

Abigail Griffin était en deuil.

Depuis qu'elle avait appris que l'un des délinquants qui avait été envoyé sur terre était sur au bord de la mort, elle s'était séquestré dans ses quartiers. Elle redoutait le moment quand un des siens ou des assistants de Sinclair viendrait lui dire que plusieurs d'entre eux était mort.

Quand elle avait envoyé Clarke, elle avait eu une infime lueur d'espoir qu'elle survivrait, maintenant elle savait qu'elle l'avait condamnée à mort. Une mort longue et douloureuse, considérant combien de temps le garçon nommé Finn Collins prenait à mourir.

Elle avait elle-même réprimandé sa décision. Si elle avait su ce qui se passerait qu'elle aurais gardé Clarke dans la boite céleste, cela leur aurait donné quelques semaines de plus ensemble. Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait et maintenant sa fille avait disparu pour toujours, si loin qu'elle ne pouvait plus lui parler et elle serait probablement la seul à qui elle manquerait.

 _Non, pas la seule_ _,_ pensa le Dr. Griffin alors qu'elle souvenait des dessins dans la cellule de Clarke. _Cette fille aussi va pleurer Clarke._

Abigail n'avait aucune idée qui était la fille sur les dessins de sa fille. En fait, elle n'avait aucune idée que Clarke voyait quelqu'un, encore moins une femme. _Son père l'avait surement su_ , cette pensé pinça le cœur d'Abby. Le plus grand dessin de la femme, nue drapée dans une fourrure, était explicite. Elle n'avait aucune idée pourquoi elle avait été peinte dans une fourrure en premier lieu mais l'image ne laissait aucun doute quant à leur relation. La peinture était si intime qu'Abby avait fait interdire la cellule. Elle ne voulait pas que n'importe qui les voient quand ils étaient si personnels.

Elle avait regardé la liste des visiteurs et n'avait pas vu quelqu'un d'autre que Wells et elle-même sur celle-ci, elle avait consulté les dossiers médicaux des cents en espérant que l'un d'entre eux correspondrait a la fille mystère et que sa fille avait retrouvé son amour, qu'elle ne soit pas livré a elle-même, qu'elle ne périsse pas seule. L'espoir fut vain.

Maintenant, elle se demandait si la femme était même au courant de l'incarcération de Clarke. Elle a passé plus d'une heure à faire défilé les dossiers de tous ses patientes, scrutant leurs photos. Elle s'était concentré sur celle proche de l'âge sa fille.

La fouille avait été en vain, à nouveau.

 _Peut-être qu'elle est morte_ _,_ pensa la Griffin en se rappelant tous ces gens que Theolonius avait fait flotter de manière mensuelle. _Si elle l'est alors qu'elles seront bientôt ensemble._

Cette pensée était le seul réconfort de Abby car elle est tombée endormie, fatiguée par la mesure des émotions qu'elle ressentait.


	20. Chapter 19

**N/A : Voilà le dernier chapitre de Noël !**

 **Survivre pour une autre fois**

 **Chapitre 19**

« Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du venir ! »

La voix était celle de Charlotte, 12 ans, la jeune fille hantée par Theolonius Jaha et celle qui prendrait vie Wells dans moins de deux jours, si Clarke ne l'en empêchait pas.

Clarke fixait Charlotte avec des yeux surpris, ayant complètement oublié son rôle dans l'évolution de Bellamy et elle-même.

Bellamy; la mort de Charlotte avait été un rappel qu'une communauté sans règles était chaotique et que, dans le chaos des innocents devenaient des victimes et périssaient. Après la mort de la jeune fille et de son implication dans son suicide Bellamy avait mis en place des règles et avait commencé à remettre les membres du groupe de Murphy dans les rangs.

Charlotte lui avait enseigné le poids et la responsabilité qui pesait sur les épaules d'un meneur.

Clarke; la perte de Charlotte, leur plus jeune membre, avait été un choc. La jeune fille représentait l'innocence et leur chance de montrer a la jeunesse une vie meilleure, une meilleure façon de vivre. Au final ils lui avaient montré comment tuer et blesser l'autre. Clarke ne savait pas si elle devait être reconnaissants et fière que Charlotte ait vu à travers ce qui était juste et ce qui ne l'était pas où horrifier qu'elle ait perçus la mort comme unique solution.

« Je retourne au camp. »

La déclaration de Charlotte sorti Clarke de ses pensées et, regardant le ciel, elle décida qu'il était trop tard pour que la jeune fille fasse marche arrière. La nuit s'ombrait et Charlotte était plus susceptible de se perdre et rencontrer un prédateur qu'autre chose.

« Non, reste. »

La jeune fille eut un sourire rayonnant et trotta jusqu'à Clarke et pris sa main droite dans la sienne. Comme elle ne faisait que piétinée des feuilles sèches et cassé des brindilles Clarke se demanda comment elle pouvait ne pas l'avoir entendu plus tôt. _Je dois être plus attentive à l'avenir. C'aurait pu être un Ripa ou Mounon._

« Marche sur les racines des arbres ou le sol visible pour être silencieuse. On ne voudrait pas annoncer notre présence au prédateurs... »

La jeune fille suivi ses instructions immédiatement et leur avancé dans la forêt fut aussi silencieuse que possible. Elles atteignirent la rivière alors que le soleil son dernier rayon illuminer le ciel paresseusement. Pour Charlotte, c'était le premier coucher de soleil qu'elle ait jamais vu, s'étant couché tôt tous les autres soir et elle était stupéfaite en regardant le soleil disparaître derrière la montagne.

Dès que le soleil avait disparu Clarke se procura une vigne, et elles traversèrent toute deux la rivière comme sur une balançoire. Puis Clarke regarda le sol avec concentration, montrant à Charlotte les petites taches de sang et la piste, que les Terriens et Finn avaient laissés.

« Nous allons suivre la piste en silence. Je veux voir si nous pouvons trouver les survivants et Finn. S'il est mort il mérite un enterrement approprié, s'il est vivant il faut le sortir de là. »

A partir de là, Clarke les conduisit à la colline ou Jasper avait été attaché la première fois, semblant regarder le sol pour laisser Charlotte pensé qu'elle était sur la trace des Terriens quand en vérité elle suivait ses souvenirs. Quand elles furent arrivées, la colline était vide de toute présence. Elle trouva cela bizarre car elle savait par expérience qu'un tel piège nécessitait bien deux heures de préparation pour un groupe de cinq. Elle pensait que les Terriens auraient été depuis longtemps au travail pour creuser la fosse et ajouté les pieux.

En fin de compte, Elles restèrent toute la nuit sous un arbre centenaire dans l'attente de leur arrivée.

Charlotte est tombé endormi la tête sur les jambes de Clarke, mais s'est réveillé au milieu de la nuit en raison d'un cauchemar. Clarke n'avait pas besoin de demander pour savoir ce qui avait hanté la jeune fille. Jaha était le cauchemar personnel de Charlotte et Clarke devait la sauver de celui-ci avant qu'elle ne prenne la vie de Wells.

Ripa = Meurtrier

Mounon = Homme de la Montagne


	21. Chapter 20

**Pour la nouvelle année je vous offre ce chapitre !**

 **Survivre pour un Autre Temps**

 **Chapitre 20**

Onya fesait les cents pas devant tente de Naiko où était soigné le skai skat. Ses gémissements étaient entendus dans tout le village de TonDC et beaucoup de gonas se plaignaient du bruit car pour eux, dépasser la douleur était une marque de courage et le garçon en était apparament dépourvue.

Si le garçon était un exemple de la tolérance des Skaikru envers la douleur alors le treizième clan, si ce qu'il avait dit Heda Lexa était correct, avait beaucoup à apprendre sur la survie. Onya espérait que le skat était une exception parmi son peuple, car si ce n'était pas le cas alors la Skai Prisa serait éminemment décevante.

Oh, elle avait foi en Lexa et ses visions de l'avenir, mais elle s'inquiétait comme même. Elle a vu comment yeux de Lexa brûlaient vivement chaque fois qu'elle a parlé de la Skai Prisa, c'était la même lumière qui brillait dans les yeux des guerriers jeunes tout comme endurci quand ils parlaient de leur Houm. Onya savait que, en quelque sorte, Lexa avait été captivé par la skai gada et était inquiète de la réaction des ambassadeurs et de Titus quand ils l'auront réalisé eux aussi, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas.

Et puis il y avait ce qu'il adviendrait ensuite qui rendait Onya inquiète. Pour l'instant, l'arrivée des Skaikru avait fait taire les sceptiques et la promesse de la chute de Mounde les gardaient en laisse mais dès que l'ennemi commun des douze clans serait tombé la Coalition n'aurait plus de raison d'exister et la nécessité d'un ou une Heda seraient menacées. Onya s'inquiétait qu'en étant trop près de la Skai Prisa métrait davantage en danger Lexa.

Dans la tente les gémissements s'arrêtèrent, Onya cessa de marteler le sol de pas et Naiko sortit de la tente.

« Il est réveillé. »

Hochant la tête en silence Onya entra dans la tente et vi le Skai skat allongé sur une fourrure, son torse bandé et son corps brillant d'une couche de sueur fiévreuse. L'entendant entrer le garçon tourna sa tête et a sa vue ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Onya combattit un sourire quand elle réalisa qu'elle était encore dans sa tenue de combat et sa peinture de guerre était encore sur son visage.

Le garçon tenta de se lever mais la douleur fut de trop et il retomba sur le lit de fourrure.

« Restez immobile. » Onya ordonna. « Vous êtes gravement blessé. »

« V-vous parlez anglais... » fit le garçon d'une voix éberlué.

« Sha ».

Le garçon avait une expression confuse et Onya, suivant les instructions de Lexa de se lier d'amitié avec Skaikru, parla de nouveau.

« Oui, tous gana - guerrier - parle anglais que nous appelons Gonasleng, la langue des guerriers, afin qu'ils puissent comprendre les Maunon. »

« Maunon ? »

« Les Hommes de la Montagne. » expliqua le général avec beaucoup de patience comme si elle parlait à un enfant.

« Hommes de la Montagne... » murmura le skat. « La Station Météorologique est habité !? »

Son exclamation et spasme de douleur en résultant lui valurent plus de douleur et un grondement pendant que Onya qui pris note que les Skaikru connaissait déjà Mounde et se décida d'en parler à Lexa.

« Que va m'arriver ? » lui demanda le skat skai avec une crainte évidente.

« Au lever du soleil vous serez escortés vers votre campement avec un message pour votre chef, la Skai Prisa. »

« Qui ? » fronça les sourcils Finn.

« La princesse du ciel »

« Nous n'avons pas princesses dans le ciel. »

C'était le tour de Onya de froncer les sourcils. Ainsi donc Skai Prisa n'était pas leur chef ni une Prisa. Si c'était le cas, cela signifiait que le titre avait été obtenue au travers des actions plutôt que par le pédigrée et si c'était le cas, alors peut-être que la fille dont Lexa était tellement épris était digne de Heda.

 _Si seulement_ , espérait-elle.

« Oh, vous voulez dire Clarke ! » Réalisa le skat avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Klark... »

Maintenant qu'elle avait le nom de la Skai Prisa la trouver pour la convaincre de se lier d'amitié avec la Coalition serait plus facile. Elle se demanda comment elle procéderait quand un gona arriva dans la tente pour l'informer en Trigedasleng qu'un messager était arrivé de Polis avec les ordres de Heda. Le skat observa le gona vêtu de fourrures, un masque de guerre et un assortiment de couteaux et d'une épée avec crainte et Onya due se cacher un autre sourire comme elle vit le gona profiter de toute cette attention.

« J'ai besoin de retourner à mes fonctions. Restez et guérissez. »

Sans payer plus attention au skat, Onya quitta la tente et marcha jusqu'au messager qui recevait eau et nourriture pour se soulager de la tension de la course a grande vitesse dans la nuit. La femme s'inclina de respect et transmit le message.

Alors qu'elle l'entendit Onya s'autorisa un sourire. Elle avait prédit parfaitement les ordres de Heda et était heureuse de voir que, même des années après sa formation, elle comprenait toujours sa Seken.

Onya = Anya

Skai = ciel

Skat = garçon

Trikru = Peuple des Arbres

Gona = guerrier

Heda = commandant

Skai Prisa = Princess du Ciel

Houm = concept d'un lieu ou d'une personne où le cœur et l'esprit se sentent chez eux

Skai Gada = Fille du Ciel

Skaikruu = les gens de Sky

Mounde = La Montagne

Maunon = Hommes de la Montagne

Klark = Clarke

Trigedasleng = langue maternelle du clan de l'arbre

Polis = Capital de la Coalition

Seken = second / apprentis


	22. Chapter 21

**C'est mon anniv du coup je poste un double chapitre!**

 **Survivre pour un Autre Temps**

 **Chapitre 21**

Abby fut réveillé par la sonnerie de signalisation d'ouverture de la porte principale de ses quartiers. Dans le coin salon se tenait le Chancelier Jaha, Markus Kane et Sinclair ainsi que plusieurs gardes.

« Ce qui passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle incertaine.

« Docteur Abigail Griffin, » commença la voix faible de Jaha « Pour consommation de ressources non-autorisés vous êtes relevée de vos fonction de Conseiller de l'Arche. Votre exécution a été considéré et rejeté en lieu de votre utilité en tant médecin en fonction et membre important du projet Recolonisation. Ce nouveau statut est à effet immédiat, vous serez consigné à résidence et fonctionnerez sans paiement et sur rations minimales. Considérez-vous comme chanceuse. »

Abby savait que cela allait arriver et maintint son stoïsm, même si elle demandait pourquoi Jaha la considérait encore comme nécessaire quand les cents prisonniers était condamné. Ce fut Sinclair qui répondit a sa question non formulé quand il prit la parole.

« Le dernier rapport de l'envoyé du navire Exode. »

Il lui tendit un dossier et elle a pris son temps pour le lire. Ce qu'elle voyait la rendait perplexe.

« Êtes-vous sûr que ce n'est pas un vieux rapport ? »

« Non, c'est un nouveau. » l'assura Markus.

Abigail réexamina la tablette et relit le rapport.

« Ils ne sont pas en train de mourir... » elle murmura en espoir.

« Et celui qui était en train de mourir se stabilise. »

Une fois de plus, elle a examiné le rapport et j'ai vu que, en effet, les signes vitaux de ledit délinquant s'amélioraient.

« Nous espérions que vous pourriez nous dire ce que cela signifie ? »

Abby hocha la tête, pensant déjà aux ramifications.

« L'un d'eux a été blessé, mortellement et une personne ayant des connaissances médicales a pris soin d'eux. » _Clarke_ pensa-t-elle avec orgueil.

« Clarke. » fit écho Theolonius.

Elle concéda se point « Probablement ».

« Donc, ils se portent bien ? »

« Tous sauf… » elle regarda la tablette « Finn Collins, oui. »

« Qu'est ce qui aurait pu le blesser ? » demanda Kane gardant la mentalité d'un soldat voyant des menaces partout.

« Ça pourrait être n'importe quoi, d'une mauvaise chute à quelque chose qu'il a mangé. Ou un autre adolescent. »

Kane hocha la tête en compréhension et se tourna vers Jaha.

« Nous devrons assurer une présence militaire. Je vais aller choisir les gardes qui vont descendre sur le premier navire de déposer immédiatement. »

« Va. » Jaha a approuvé. « Sinclair, veuillez examiner les vaisseaux Exode un par un. Ils doivent être à leur capacité optimale pour notre retour au berceau de l'humanité. »

L'ingénieur a la calvitie s'inclina et quitta l'appartement en hâte, suivie de Markus et ses gardes. Le temps était compté et chaque seconde qui passait était du gâchis d'oxygène.

« Abby... »

La voix que Jaha utilisait en tant que chancelier avait perdu son tranchant et elle savait qu'il était désormais ici comme un ami au lieu de pour sa fonction officielle.

« Je sais que tu es inquiète pour Clarke, je suis inquiet pour mon fils moi aussi, mais tu ne peux pas t'enfermer ici. Tu es nécessaire pour le projet, pour notre peuple. _J'ai_ besoin de toi. »

" _Vous ?_ Besoin de _moi_ ? »

Le ton d'Abigail était incrédule et elle sentait une colère bouillante monter à l'intérieur d'elle.

« J'ai sacrifié _tout_ ce qui me tenait a cœur pour toi et l'arche ! Je vous ai laissé tuer mon mari, j'ai compromis mon intégrité de médecin, j'ai envoyé ma fille sur une planète potentiellement toxique et hostile, j'ai sacrifié mon statut et ma vie pour sauver la vôtre ! »

Maintenant elle criait. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et a parlé une fois de plus, sa voix cinglante.

« Je vais continuer à vous aider avec le projet mais uniquement parce que ma fille est là-bas. Mais ça, vous et moi, notre amitié, c'est fini. »

Jaha la regardait avec tristesse mais se contenta d'acquiescé et quitta la salle. Maintenant seul, Abby se laissa tombé sur le canapé et pleura.

Elle pleura la mort de son mari, son implication dans cette sordide affaire, le secret de Clarke et le besoin de sa fille de le lui caché, pour son role dans cette expédition mortelle et enfin, elle pleura d'avoir perdu son plus ancient et meilleur ami, Theolonius.


	23. Chapter 22

Clarke réveilla Charlotte avant le lever du soleil et toutes deux regardèrent l'émersion de la lumière. Charlotte avec crainte et Clarke avec angoisse et fatigue car elle avait surveillé leur arbre toute la nuit pour s'assurer qu'aucun prédateur ou terriens ne vienne.

Les choses commençaient à devenir différente de ce qu'elle se souvenait et cela l'inquiétait. Si elle avait changé trop d'évènement alors elle ne serait plus en mesure de les prédire et de les changer. Et elle voulait changer bien des choses tel que le décès de Charlotte et Wells tandis qu'elle devait en garder d'autres tel qu'ils deviendront comme l'alliance avec la Coalition, sa rencontre avec Lexa et même devenir Wanheda, quelque chose qu'elle pensait ne jamais pouvoir vouloir.

Peut-être que les terriens l'avaient vu et avait décidé de changer d'emplacement. Non, si ça avait été le cas elles auraient été capturer. Peut-être était-ce le mauvais arbre, ou bien ... Les possibilités étaient trop pour elle et elle commençait à souffrir d'une migraine alors elle décida de retourner sur ses pas et de vraiment traquer les traces de sang cette fois-ci. Malheureusement il n'y en avait pas.

 _Bien sûr qu'il n'y aurait aucune, c'est des terriens dont ont parlent,_ elle s'emportât.

« Pourquoi sommes-nous de retour ici ? » demanda Charlotte.

« La piste que nous suivions s'est avérés être un leurre, un faux » elle menti « Donc nous en cherchons une autre, moins évidente, peut être cacher. Surement trop bien cacher pour que je la trouve. »

« Tu crois que tu va réussir ? »

« Non. Ils sont trop bon. Au moins on sait qu'il n'a pas été prix par un prédateur. Nous ne servons a rien ici, retournons au camp. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on leur dira ? »

« La vérité : que les survivants l'on emmenés. Ils pourraient être prêts à nous l'échangé une fois que nous devenons plus... »

« Amicale » ? Charlotte offrit.

« Oui. Amicale ».

Clarke, posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et les guida tout le long du chemin du retour vers le vaisseau. Elles s'arrêtèrent a la rivière afin de récupérer une partie des algues rouges juste au cas où et pour montrer à Charlotte les diverses plantes, mousses et arbres, lui racontant à quoi ils ressemblent à travers les saisons et leurs utilisations. Quand elles approchèrent le camp, Clarke commença à collecter du bois de feu pour ne pas revenir complètement bredouille et Charlotte fit de même.

Quand ils virent Clarke arriver, les gardes appelèrent Bellamy et elle se félicita de relais d'information efficace. Il restait toutefois un léger détail qui l'agaçait : Charlotte l'avait suivi ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait trouvé une faille dans la garde. Les frères et sœurs Blake arrivèrent pour la voir et Clarke se tourna vers Bellamy avec colère.

« Il faut s'assurer que les gardes font un meilleur travail. Ils ont laissé Charlotte me suivre dans l'obscurité. »

Bellamy, mécontent d'être grondé mais comprenant ce qui aurait pu arriver à la jeune fille, poussa un grognement en signe d'accusé de réception avant de parler.

Quelle nouvelle de Finn, vous l'avez trouvé ? »

« No. Les survivants l'ont. Je ne sais même pas s'il est vraiment mort. »

« Il doit être. Il a pris la lance directement au milieu de sa poitrine. » a déclaré Octavia comme si c'était une évidence.

« Qui n'est ni où le cœur et les poumons sont situés. Il y a toujours une chance qu'il est vivant. Autant plus qu'il y avait trop peu de sang sur le sol. »

« T'abandonne jamais, hein » dit Bellamy avec un sourire.

« Jamais quand il s'agit d'une personne qui le mérite. » répondit-elle avec tout le sérieux qu'elle pouvait rassembler avant de pousser un bâillement. « Je n'ai pas dormi ou mangé du tout. Me réveiller pas, sauf si quelque chose de grave se passe. »

Clarke alla au feu de camp et prit un peu de viande du cervidé et y ajouta des baies qu'elle avait récupérer dans la forêt sur le chemin du retour et stockées dans les poches de sa veste. Elle manga adossé contre le vaisseau et s'est endormie dans son ombre. Charlotte était assise sur un rondin non loin d'elle, veillant sur elle comme Clarke l'avait fait tout au long de la nuit.

Wanheda = commandant de la mort


	24. Chapter 23

**Survivre pour un Autre Temps**

 **A/N: Ca ma prit un peut de temp de le traduire mais voila le chapitre.**

 **Merci à Melly, Jessie943 et Toup062 pour leur support et commentaire régulier. Ce chapitre vous es dédicacer!**

 **Chapitre 23**

Onya était sur son cheval, au milieu d'un groupe de six gonas tandis que deux étaient plus loin à pieds et deux autres se cachaient dans les arbres. Son visage était dépourvu de peinture de guerre car elle était, elle, un général Trikru plus habituer a la guerre qu'a la politique, en mission de paix. Un petit cheval suivait derrière le sien et Triss, sa Seken, était assise dessus.  
A dix mètres derrière eux, un autre groupe de guerriers entouraient Naiko et son patient le ska skat qui s'appelait Fin. Le garçon laissait échapper des gémissements de douleur chaque fois que les roues de la remorque frappaient une racine.

La procession avait passé le pont de pierre il y a plus de vingt minutes et approchait du camp des skaikru quand Onya vit des traces sur le sol de deux personnes marchant ensemble. L'une était plus légère que l'autre, probablement un enfant. Elle supposa que c'était un membre des Skaikru et était surprise qu'ils laissaient leur jeune sortir de leur camp.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ses oreilles aiguës commencèrent à entendre de l'activités, des conversations et des gens marchant lourdement et elle savait que dès qu'ils traverseraient la prochaine parcelle d'arbres, ils verraient le camp Skaikru.

Sa prédiction était juste bien qu'elle était surprise de voir des murs de bois, quoique mal faits, et des gardes posté diligemment. Son impression des Skaikru, impartit par le ska skat, était pauvre. Elle avait pensé les Skaikru ignorant du monde et de ses dangers comme des yougon. Apparemment, elle avait tort. _Intéressant_.

Les gardes les avaient vus maintenant et des cris d'alarmes retentirent dans le camp. Ils parlaient en Gonasleng, le langage des Maunon et des Gonas ce qui rendit ses gardes tendues. Elle les vit se rassembler au trou dans le mur qui servait de porte et fut stupéfait de ne voir aucun adulte, seulement des presque hommes et femmes. Ils étaient tous la a la regarder elle et ses guerriers avec la crainte et émerveillement, certains fixaient les chevaux avec la hébétude à la place.

Elle se demanda comment ces gens étaient censés les aider à renverser Maunde s'ils n'agissaient pas mieux que des enfants impressionnés par les plus petites choses.

Puis elle l'a vie, ses cheveux étaient blonds comme le blé comme Lexa l'avait décrit et ses cheveux étaient rassemblé en une multitude de tresses, ses yeux étaient féroces et elle avançait avec assurance, la regardant avec quelque chose apparenté à de la reconnaissance. Puis quelque chose d'autre attira l'attention de la Skai Prisa et elle redirigea ses pas pour intercepter un autre.

C'était la réaction du camp à l'arrivée de Terriens qui avait réveillé Clarke. Au début, elle avait pensé qu'une partie de chasse avait finalement réussi à retourner avec de la nourriture, mais Octavia était venu et lui avait dit que des Survivants sur de grandes créatures étaient arrivés. Elle était immédiatement sortie de l'ombre et avait vu la tête d'Anya au-dessus de la foule. Elle avait commencé à marcher vers elle quand elle avait vu Bellamy et Murphy avançant vers les terriens, une des mains du jeune adulte était sur le pistolet caché à l'arrière de sa ceinture.

Sachant qu'elle devait être celle qui parlerait au général si elle voulait la paix, elle marcha aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait sans alerter les terriens de sa présence et intercepta Bellamy en posant une main sur ses épaules.

"Rappelle-toi ce que j'ai dit : _nous_ sommes les intrus."

Au lieu de l'écouter, Bellamy fronça les sourcils, écarta sa main et continua à marcher, jouant avec son grand cadre pour ouvrir un chemin vers les terriens. Au contraire, lorsque les Arkiens virent Clarke ils s'écartèrent volontairement lui faisant place et elle a réussi à se rendre jusqu'au Terriens avant que Bellamy. Sachant qu'Anya était leur chef, elle s'adressa à elle.

"Je suis Clarke du peuple du ciel et je les représente, pourrais-je savoir qui vous êtes et pour qui vous parlez? "

Onya regarda le skai gada qui avait, d'une façon inconnus, obtenu le cœur de Lexa de tout là-haut dans le ciel. Elle admit qu'elle était différente des autres. Pour le meilleur. Elle était sur le point de lui répondre quand le skat avec lequel elle avait parlé avant termina de se créer un chemin à travers la foule a la force de ses bras et les interrompit.

"Tu ne me représente pas, Clarke."  
"Et chaque jour qui passe j'en suis un peu plus heureuse. Maintenant, soit silencieux Bellamy, les adultes parlent."

Onya sourit à la confirmation que la Skai Prisa n'était pas quelqu'un que l'on pouvait maltraiter incontesté. Si elle l'avait été alors Onya aurait eu de sérieuses préoccupations concernant le goût de Lexa pour les femmes. Son sourire s'effaçât quand elle vit le Skaikru nommé Bellomi tirer une arme de Maunon dans sa colère d'être rebuqué. L'arme était plus petite et pouvait être utilisé avec une main, mais il était encore reconnaissable comme tel.

« Tu veux me tirer dessus Bellamy? Moi, celle qui rapporte de la nourriture, celle qui vous a prévenu des dangers de la forêt, qui vous a appris comment allumer un feu, votre seul guérisseur ? »

Onya détacha ses yeux de l'homme aux cheveux noirs et regarda la Skai Prisa. Sa vie était menacée mais elle ne semblait pas être inquiète. Ou elle était inconsciente du danger ce qui était folie ou elle ne croyait pas que l'homme mettrait à exécution sa menace.

« Peux-tu tirer sur une autre personne ? Tu as déjà tué une fois et tu sais à quel point ça ronge, pense-tu vraiment que tu peux le faire à nouveau ?"

Bellamy hésita, ne s'attendant pas à ce que Clarke sache à propos de l'attaque contre Jaha. C'est le moment que Clarke choisi pour agir. Elle attrapa le pistolet d'une main et pointa le canon au sol et déchargea le chargeur avec l'autre, le laissant tomber au sol. C'est alors qu'elle exécutait ces mouvements que le doigt de Bellamy se contracta de surprise et la balle déjà dans la chambre à percussion fut tiré.

Gona = Guerrier

Seken = Second

Skai Skat = Garcon du Ciel

Skaikru = Peuple du Ciel

Gonasleng = Anglais

Maunon = Homme de la Montagne

Mounde = Montagne

Skai Prisa = Princesse du Ciel

Skai Gada = Fille du Ciel


	25. Chapter 24

**Survivre pour un Autre Temps**

 **A/N** **: Plain de gens me demande quand la r** **é** **union de Clexa arrivera** **…** **Pour dire la v** **é** **rit** **é** **beaucoup de chose doivent se passer avant leur rencontre car les circonstances de celle-ci doivent** **ê** **tre sp** **é** **ciales pour la suite de l** **'** **histoire. De ce fait, dans la version originale de ma fanfic je suis d** **é** **j** **à** **au chapitre 50 et elles ne se sont encore jamais vus dans cette lign** **é** **e temporelle. Je sais, c** **'** **est triste et d** **é** **sesp** **é** **rant mais je vous promets que** **ç** **a vaut le coup. Ne l** **â** **chez pas** **!**

 **Chapitre 24** **:**

Il y eu un moment de silence jusqu'à ce que Bellamy lâchât l'arme et Clarke se recula d'un pas. Les Terriens et la moitié des Arkiens pouvaient voient que tout deux étaient indemne mais quelques-uns qui se tenait dans le dos de Clarke la crurent blessé. Miller était parmi eux et perdis sont calme quand il la supposa blessé, elle, celle qui les avait aidés à survivre depuis le début. Il laissa échapper un cri de rage avant d'impacter Bellamy de toute sa force. Moins d'une seconde après Harper fessait de même avec Murphy sous les yeux amusé de Clarke. Trois autre joignirent la confrontation et Bellamy et Murphy se retrouvèrent allongé à terre, leur mains retenus derrière leur dos.

« Hum… Merci pour l'aide, je crois… » dit Clarke avant d'être engouffrer dans l'embrassade de Octavia et Charlotte tandis que des murmures soulagés de « elle est vivante » et des « elle vas bien » parcourais la foule. Réalisant que en effet elle allait bien, un soupir de soulagement general se fit entendre.

« Miller, enferment les à l'étage supérieur du vaisseau. Fait en sorte qu'ils ne peuvent rien casser. Laissons leurs le temps de réfléchir a ceux qu'ils ont fait. »

Onya était contente de voir que le garçon a la peau brune et aux cheveux rasé appelé Miller suivit les instructions de la Skai Prisa sans discuter. Au travers sa déférence et celle des Skaikru, de leur support silencieux et de leurs inquiétudes envers la blonde Onya put confirmer qu'elle était bien la meneuse de Skaikru. L'attention du général fut ramenée sur celle-ci quand elle reprit la parole.

« Comme je le disait avant notre interruption, je suis Clarke du Peuple du Ciel et je parle en leur nom. »

« Heya Klark kom Skaikru, I laik Onya kom Trikru et je parle au nom de Heda. »

Ne laissant pas sont amusement transparaitre devant les mines surprises de Skaikru après l'avoir entendu parlé en Gonasleng puis dans leur propre langage, elle attendit que Klark kom Skaikru parle de nouveau.

« C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer Onya kom Trikru. Suis-je correct en assumant que cela signifie que vous êtes du Peuple des Arbres ? »

Voyant la cavalière hocher de la tête Clarke se sentit gagner en confiance. Malgré sa confrontation avec Bellamy cette seconde première rencontre avec Onya se passait bien mieux. Peut-être même était-ce à cause de sa démonstration de force.

« J'ai de nombres question a vous posé et sans nulle doute en avez-vous autant ou meme plus. Normallement je vous offriraient de quoi boire et mangé mais j'ai bien peur de n'avoir ni l'un ni l'autre. »

Onya resta silencieuse pendant un moment, se demandant si Skaikru était réellement si démunie qu'ils ne pouvaient même pas fournir de quoi mangé a une personne. Un regard a leur campement lui appris que oui. Elle était en train de considèrera d'envoyé ses hommes chasser quand un skat à la peau claire, au cheveux noir et au yeux d'amande s'avançât.

« On a de quoi boire » dit il avec un large sourire.

« De quoi boire à en etre saoul » ajouta un second skat muni d'un accessoire protégeant les yeux qui se trouvait innutilement sur son front.

La Skai Prisa rit et Onya vit comment son visage entier s'ilumina. Alors c'est ca, elle se dit en comprenant enfin se que Lexa avait vu dans la goufa.

"Je n'en doute pas les garcons mais je serait plus a l'aise si l'on evitait d'etre bourré pendant une reunion qui pourait déterminé si l'on vie ou meure » elle les moralisa tout en rappelant a tous le sérieux de la situation.

« oh !"

" Ouai, pas de probleme. » dirent ils en ayant un air gêné.

« Bien que… » Clarke se fit hesitante puis, prennant une désision se tourna vers Onya. « je n'ai pas de repas pour vous acceuillir mais je peut vous offrir un cadeau de paie : Une bouteille de Whiskey fait par Monty pour vous et une pour votre Heda. Considerer cela comme un échantillon de ceux que nous pourion troquer. »

Onya hocha de la tete, prenant en considération le ton respectueux de la Skai Prisa quand elle parla de Lexa et décidant que l'habilité politique de la jeune femme était égal a celle de Lexa à la fin de son apprentissage de Seken. Le garçon qu'elle assuma être Monty et celui avec l'accessoire se frappèrent le plat de la main de manière étrangement auto congratulatrice et quittèrent la foule, certainement pour chercher les bouteilles qui lui avaient été promise.

Pendant ce temps les deux filles qui avaient accolé la Skai Prisa se mirent en mouvement. La plus âgé cessa de fixer la collection de couteaux et l'épée d'Onya et ordonna que des sièges soient préparés. La plus jeune sortit de derrière les jambes de la blonde, endroit qu'elle avait choisi pour se cacher quand son cheval avait henni, et tira la manche de son refuge pour attire son attention avant de murmurer dans son Oreille.

« Je demanderais mais pour l'instant je veux que tu restes avec moi » promis la Skai Prisa a la fille qui retourna a son observation craintive mais émerveiller de la monture.

Le cheval d'Onya n'avait même pas remuer quand le coup de feu était parti ce qui démontrait son dressage mais Onya savait qu'il s'épuisait à force de l'avoir sur son dos. De ce fait elle décida de descendre de scelle. Etant donné la vision de sa Heda et l'amabilité des Skaikru elle ne se sentit pas en danger. Ses guerriers suivirent sont exemple et deux d'entre eux prirent les chevaux et les amenèrent à l'extérieur du camp surpeuplé, aux plus grande damne de la jeune goufa. Le reste se mirent en formation, couvrant tout les angles d'Onya sans pour autant lui bloquer la vue et mettant Triss entre eux et leur général.

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre, nous allons nous installer confortablement et discuté de notre arrive en territoire Trikru » Clarke offrit et la goufa qui dévorait tout ce qui avait une lame avec envie les emmena a un feu de camp ou deux rangé de cinq sièges prit du vaisseau avait été placé. Onya 'assit au milieu d'une des rangé et Triss pris place derrière elle. Avec amusement elle vit la jeune goufa collé a Klark faire de même. Quand le General et la Skai Prisa furent toutes les deux assise le reste de Skaikru suivirent, se posant à même le sol ou se perchant sur d'autres sièges et rondis.

« Tenez-vous toujours vos conseil dans des lieux publics ou tous peuvent entendre ? »

« Ceux qui nous ont envoyé ici ne le fessait pas. Ils prennent des décisions journalières qui vont contre notre bienêtre et confort sans nous dire le pourquoi du comment. Cela créé bien des tensions entre nos dirigeant et nous-même. Je veux que mon peuple, dont je ne suis que la voie et non le dirigeant, sache que je n'ai rien à lui cacher, que je ne suis pas comme eux. Mon peuple passera toujours avant moi. »

Regardant droit dans les yeux de la Skai Prisa, Onya se rendit compte qu'elle était sincère et décida que, même si la fille était ignorante de la guerre et la douleur come Skai Skat Fin, elle méritait le respect car peu de gens pouvait faire passer le bien d'autrui avant le leur. Ne restait que la question de savoir si elle tiendrait parole ou se révélerait être sans honneur durant un moment décisif.

« Une moralité que nous respectons » dit-elle en hochant la tête vers la femme aux cheveux de blé.

Skai Prisa = Princesse du Ciel

Skaikru = Peuple du Ciel

Heya Klark kom Skaikru, I laik Onya kom Trikru = Bonjour Clarke du Peuple du Ciel, je suis Onya du Peuple des Arbres

Heda = Commandant

Gonasleng = Anglais/Francais

Skat = garçon

Seken = Second

Gada = Fille

Fin = Finn


	26. Chapter 25

**Survivre pour un Autre Temps**

 **Le dernier chapitre** **é** **tait plein de parlote** **…** **Celui-ci aussi** **! Ne le sautez pas car il d** **é** **crit l** **'** **opinion de Clarke sur l** **'** **Ark actuelle et** **ç** **a d** **é** **m** **é** **nage** **!**

 **Chapitre 25** **:**

"Comme vous l'avez dit, votre arrivée sur les terres Trikru n'a pas été sans quelques perturbations".

Un euphémisme, pense Onya, considérant toute l'agitation qui s'est produite lorsque leur arrivée avait confirmé la vision de Heda.

"Beaucoup se demandent pourquoi vous êtes venus ici et ce que vous cherchez bien plus vous veulent partis de nos terres".

La déclaration de Onya fus entendue clairement par les cent jeunes dans le silence qui était tombé sur le camp.

"Et par 'partis', je suppose que vous voulez dire tué." Soupira Clarke puis continua quand Onya ne lui répondit pas. "Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous assurer que nous ne sommes pas là pour envahir, même si cela y ressemble probablement. Nous avons pensé que la Terre était déserte, que tout le monde était mort dans les bombardements. C'est pourquoi nos gens sont allés dans le ciel : pour échapper aux bombes ".

Onya hocha la tête, comprenant qu'elle parlait des missiles, armes redoutables du monde perdu, qui ont amené le monde à devenir tel qu'il est maintenant.

"Deuxièmement, nous promettons de faire de notre mieux pour respecter votre peuple et votre culture. Nous ne sommes pas là pour vous changer ou pour imposer nos valeurs. L'histoire du monde précédent met en évidence que ces actions et cette attitude ne mènent qu'à la guerre et ce n'est pas ce que nous souhaitons. "

Une fois de plus, Onya hocha la tête, curieuse où le blond la conduisait.

"Comme vous l'avez vu, il n'y a que des jeunes adultes et des enfants ici et la plupart d'entre nous n'étaient que des apprentis, ce qui signifie que nos compétences sont pauvres. De plus, beaucoup d'entre elles ne sont plus utiles à l'extérieur de l'Arche, notre maison dans le ciel. Mais cela changera quand les adultes nous suivrons. Avec eux arrivera des fermiers, des artisans, professeurs, docteurs, et des gardes. Si tout ce passe bien , plus de deux mille hommes et femmes nous rejoindrons sur Terre".

Sachant que ces enfants Skaikru n'étaient que le début n'était pas nouveau pour Onya car Leksa l'avait dit à tous, mais entendre qu'il y avait deux mille d'entre eux était une autre chose. Onya ne pouvait pas imaginer combien de place, de nourriture et de vêtements seraient nécessaires pour survivre pendant l'hiver dans sept mois.

"Tes guerriers, veulent-ils la guerre ou la paix" demanda Onya avec autorité.  
"Cela dépendra du Conseil et du Chancelier" dit Clarke avec une grimace. "L'Arche est dirigée par un conseil composé du plus haut rang de chaque département et s'occupe du fonctionnement quotidien de l'Arche alors que le Chancelier est élu parmi eux et a le pouvoir d'annuler les décisions du Conseil ou d'appliquer certaines de siennes. Mais en contrepartie, le vote à l'unanimité du Conseil peut entraîner une modification du chancelier ". Expliqua Clarke aussi simplement qu'elle le pouvait. "Celui qui est en charge des guerriers, nous les appelons Gardes, est le chef de la sécurité, un général si vous voulez, qui s'occupe d'appliquer les lois du conseil et les sentences par la force si nécessaire. Ce système était juste jusqu'à trois ans Il y a quelque chose quand le chancelier a commencé à rationner tout et à restreindre le droit des gens".

La discussion politique ressemblait maintenant à une leçon d'histoire, mais cela ne semblait pas gêner Onya ou ses guerriers.

"Votre conseil n'a-t-il pas arrêté ce Chancelier ?" Demanda le général Trikru.  
"Au contraire, ils ont travaillé avec le Chancelier. Même quand il est devenu temps d'élire un nouveau, le conseil a continué à aider les restrictions. Et il y a un an, l'un des ingénieurs de l'Arche, quelqu'un qui a étudié les machines et sait comment le réparer et les maintenir, a découvert qu'il y avait un problème avec le système d'air. Le système de filtrage se décomposait, bientôt il n'y aurait pas assez d'air pour tout le monde et les gens commenceraient à mourir en masses asphyxié. Le Chancelier et le conseil ont gardé le secret et ont exécuté l'ingénieur puis ils ont commencé à adopter des lois afin que la plus petite infraction aboutirait à la mort. Avec les gardes traités mieux que quiconque, le règne du chancelier est devenue une tyrannie.  
"Et c'est pourquoi vous êtes partis" supposa Onya.

"Nous ne sommes pas partis de notre libre arbitre. Comme je l'ai dit avant, tout le monde sur l'Arche croie l'atmosphère de la Terre, son air, toxique et mortel. A cause des ressources restantes qui diminue de jours en jours et de l'amoindrissement de l'air respirable, le Conseil a décidé d'envoyer une centaine d'enfants à problèmes' et donc 'sacrifiable', en d'autre mots nous, au sol. Nous sommes censés leur dire si la terre est capable de supporté la vie humaine à travers ces bracelets sur nos poignets "

Clarke leva les bras et retira sa manche, révélant le dispositif de surveillance de santé.

"Si nous vivons, ils descendent, si nous mourons, ils gagnent plusieurs semaines de nourritures et d'air".

Clarke souleva ses épaules dans un "c'est la vie" avant de continuer.

"L'arche connaîtra notre santé aussi longtemps que nous vivrons. Il est impossible de les enlever sans nous couper la main, quelque chose que vous comprendrez nous aimerions éviter; et même si nous le faisons, il est encore possible que certains soient prêts à risquer le tout pour le tout plutôt que de mourir lentement de privation d'oxygène ".

La blonde lâcha un soupir et secoua la tête, faisant frapper ses tresses l'une contre l'autre.

"Je sais que, avec tout ce que je vous ai parlé de l'Arche, vous ne voudrez peut-être pas nous laisser vivre et donc empêcher leur arrivée, mais je souhaite d'abord vous faire une proposition".

Klark avait raison, avec tout ce qu'elle a ajouté au sujet du chef actuel du Skaikru, elle voulait de moins en moins avoir à faire avec eux. Toujours était-il que Heda Leksa avait dit que Skaikru renverserait Mounde et deviendrait le treizième clan, ce qui signifiait qu'ils avaient quelque chose à apporter au Kongeda alors elle hocha la tête, permettant à la jeune fille de continuer.

Trikru = Peuple/Clan des Arbres

Onya = Anya

Heda = Commandant

Leksa = Lexa

Klark = Clarke

Skaikru = Peuple/Clan du Ciel

Mounde = Montagne

Kongeda = Coalition


	27. Chapter 26

**Survivre pour un Autre Temps**

 **Chapitre 26**

"Si votre peuple le désire, le Conseil pourrait échanger et partager les connaissances de l'Arche dont beaucoup, j'en suis sûr, vous trouverez intéressant". Commença Clarke avec autant de confiance que possible. "Par exemple, l'Arche a accès à des équipements médicaux et des procédures que je suis sûr que vous manquez ou avez oublié".

Triss gigotta en entendant Clarke parler et Onya savait qu'elle avait perçu ce point comme une insulte. Leurs fisa étaient compétents et sauvent de nombreuses vies sur le champ de bataille. Klark kom Skaikru sembla comprendre son erreur, elle donna un sourire rassurant et se corrigea.

"Je ne dis pas que vos médecins sont incompétent, juste que nous avons différentes façons de guérir les gens que vous et que cela pourrait vous intéresser. Je me débrouille moi-même dans les arts de la guérison et je sais que je serais intéressé d'apprendre de nouvelles façons de sauver des vies ".

Cette fois ci ce fus Triss qui hocha de la tête pour signifier son accord et signaler a Klark kom Skikru de continuer. Onya elle était plus intéresser par le fait que la blonde parlait de l'Arche comme un troisième partie, comme si elle négociait en leur nom plutôt que celui de son peuple.

« Un autre échange possible serait concernant la plomberie, un système de pompage manuelle et d'eau chaude permettant de chercher l'eau sous terre. L'Arche a également accès à la fabrication en masse, à l'agriculture et à du matériel de conditionnement, ainsi que des produits du monde perdu tels que les machines. »  
"J'avouerai que ce dont vous parlez est intéressant, mais la production massive d'objets et de nourriture détruirait l'économie des Clans, supprimerait de nombreux emplois et nous rendrait dépendant de Skikru" rejeta Onya.  
"Pas si vous définissez une quantité maximum" répondit Clarke. "Si vous deviez conclure un traité de paix et d'échange avec l'Arche avec des stipulations sur le commerce et la quantité, vous pourriez avoir les tissus les plus robustes et les plus détaillés possibles avec la laine la plus faible pour vos tailleurs, des plats saisonniers toute l'année même pendant l'Hivers ou des mauvaise récolte ou les métaux les plus purs et les plus résistants pour vos forgerons.

Clarke pouvait voir qu'Anya y réfléchissait vraiment et s'attendait à ce qu'elle ait besoin d'une poussée vers la bonne direction.

"Ensuite, il existe des technologies nécessitant de l'électricité, comme les installations médicales dont j'ai déjà parler, ou des radios qui peuvent transmettre des communications urgentes de manières instantanées, des congélateurs et réfrigérateur qui peuvent préserver la nourriture pour des durées plus longues, même dans les jours les plus chauds de l'été, de la lumières pour que l'on puisse voir dans le noir et tant de choses encore.  
"Vous ne proposez pas vos armes bruyantes ?"

Onya se tourna vers Triss qui avait parlé sans autorisation et la fixa d'un regard réprobateur. Ce n'était pas dans le droit d'un Seken de parler lors d'entretiens politiques, spécialement sans autorisation. Cependant la question était valide et elle se retourna vers la blonde, attendant une réponse. Ski Prisa hocha la tête et sourit encore à Triss.

"Je ne l'ai pas fait pour deux raisons. La première est parce que je ne pensais pas que vous étiez intéressé par nos armes a feu car comme vous le dites, elle sont bruyantes et dépendent de munitions dont nous aurions le monopôle et la seconde parce que je suis convaincu que l'Arche refuserait de partager leurs armes avec vous : le conseil et les gardes sont trop habitués à tout contrôler et voudront reproduire ce schéma ici. »  
"Vous ne faites pas beaucoup confiance en ce Conseil" déclara finalement Onya.  
"Je n'en ai aucune et je prévois que dès qu'ils atterrissent, ils tenteront de nous remettre tous à leur commande par la force ou en utilisant les membres de nos familles qui sont restés avec eux contre nous. Certains d'entre nous ont perdu trop à cause de leurs secrets, leurs lois, et ne voudront pas y retourner tant que le Conseil et le Chancelier actuel seront en place et que leur société restera une tyrannie ".  
"Que comptez-vous faire ?"  
"Si nos pourparlers de paix réussissent, j'ai l'intention de demander l'autorisation d'étendre notre camp et d'en faire un village où les personnes qui souhaitent quitter l'Arche puisse vivre loin du conceil. Toujour avec votre permission j'espere que des membres de Trikru se joindrons a nous créant ainssi un lieu de partage et d'apprentissage. Ce serait un essai pour voir si nos deux peuples peuvent vivre dans la paix".

"Je suis surpris » admit onya après un long silence. "Vous êtes si jeune et évidemment inexpérimenté sur la voie de la politique, mais vous ne manquez pas d'idées et d'une vision pour l'avenir. Il est évident maintenant que vous êtes né pour diriger votre peuple en ce jour".

Ce que Onya avait dit était l'un des plus grands compliments qu'un chef Trikru pouvait faire à un autre et était un geste de grand respect que Clarke reconnus pour ce qu'il était. Elle baissa la tête, reconnaissant et murmurant un timide « merci ».

Cette idée de partage de connaissances médicales est venue de son avenir passé, alors que dans les trois mois qu'elle était loin du Camp Jaha, sa mère avait guéri les Ripas du Rouge, la drogue que les Maunon utilisaient sur leur prisonnier pour les changer en cannibales enragé. Abby avait enseigné à Naiko comment le faire pendant qu'elle avait appris à profiter des différentes plantes et de leurs composants que la terre offrait. Le pompage et la plomberie sont devenus des connaissances essentielles selon Marcus lorsque Camp Jaha s'était développer en Arkadia.

En ce qui concerne la production en série d'articles et de produits alimentaires, Clarke savait qu'il serait impossible sans que toutes les stations atterrissent en toute sécurité sur le sol et soit fonctionnelles, une tâche à laquelle elle avait l'intention de s'atteler dé que Raven arriverait. Elle était consciente que leurs échanges commerciaux ne pourront pas se limiter à l'alcools fait maison de Monty, même si cela plairait aux deux garçons.

"Klark kom Skaikru", déclara Anya solennellement, "vous avez répondu à toutes mes questions et au-delà avec honnêteté et avez révélé beaucoup de choses à propos de votre peuple, y compris le danger qu'il peut poser. Heda l'apprendra et veillera a ce que vous soyez récompenser. Heda est juste et bienveillante avec ses amis et les amis de son peuple. Vous ne serez pas oubliée. »  
"Merci, Onya kom Trikru, pour vos mots."  
"Pro. Maintenant que ma curiosité a été satisfaite, il est peut-être temps de répondre à la vôtre."

Onya = Anya

Fisa = guerrisseur/docteur

Klark kom Skaikru = Clarke du peuple du ciel

Skai Prisa = princess du ciel

Seken = Second

Trikru = people des arbres

Ripa = meurtrier

Red = nom d'une drogue

Maunon = hommes de la montagne

Heda = Commandant

Pro = Merci/bienvennue


End file.
